A New Age of Olympus
by Sky.of.Fire
Summary: The heroes we all know of Camp Half-Blood have passed and are now just stories of past heroes. The titans have risen again, led by Tethys. New heroes are needed to destroy this threat. SYOC: closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Riley Kramer**

"You're twenty-five cents short," gruffly said the bus driver, handing back Riley her money. He had a stout appearance with a mushed nose and a beard that looks like it hasn't been shaved in years.

Groaning, Riley asked, "It's only twenty-five cents, can't you make one exception?" The bus driver made a grunt that almost sounded like a laugh, before completely ignoring Riley and taking the money from the next person.

Frustrated she walked back down the stairs and sat down on the bench dejectedly. Looking up she saw pitying glances, but not a single person could even spare a measly quarter. Now Riley didn't know how she was supposed to get to the camp, Apollo had given her instructions to take this bus, and now she missed her ride and was lost.

The bus pulled away, and Riley rested her chin in her hands and blew a strand of light pink hair out of her face. She had a habit of dying her hair different colors all of the time. Right now it was cotton candy pink, which is so far one of her favorites, next to the sky blue and bright red.

Taking a deep breath, Riley decided she didn't have another choice, and grabbed her purple backpack, starting to walk down the road, hoping she was wouldn't get lost. Riley was only walking for a couple of minutes when she heard the loud reeving of an engine, but there weren't any cars on the road. She knew exactly who it was, and looked up, seeing a candy apple red sports car with a certain God driving it.

Apollo landed on the road, the heat from his car slowly melting the asphalt. "You need a ride?" he asked with a cocky grin. Apollo was pretty hot, no pun intended, with light blue eyes and carefree blonde hair, but wasn't really Riley's type anyway.

Riley exhaled in relief, "I thought I was gonna have to walk all the way to the camp," she said with a wide smile.

Apollo jumped out of the car and opened her door for her, "I had to wait until sunrise to get over here; be careful not to touch the sides, wouldn't want the new Pythia to get her hands burned off," Apollo said with his easygoing nature.

Riley stepped in and sat down; the unbearable heat she felt on the outside of the car disappeared as soon as she stepped inside. Apollo got back in and started the engine, taking off and leaving a car sized indent in the street.

"Sorry about the bus, I needed to make a big entrance, "Apollo said, looking as if he was reminiscing on the planning. He seemed to like to make a show. Riley first met him when he claimed she was the, "100th customer," at a concert and giving her a card with his number and basically following her around.

The rest of the ride to the camp was full of terrible haiku's and attempts at sonnets. Finally just down the road from the camp, Apollo landed.

"It would draw too much attention to the Titans if I were to land in the camp again, so this is as close as I can get. Just follow the road and you'll be there in no time," Apollo explained. "Just tell Chiron that I said hi."

"Thanks, I'll see you another time, I guess," Riley replied stepping out of the car. Apollo smiled widely, waved, and took off, catching a couple of trees on fire.

Riley shouldered her purple backpack and followed Apollo's instructions. Just as he said the entrance to the camp stood right down the road.

She was thinking how peaceful it looked, but suddenly someone barrel into her knocking her down, and a feminine voice yelling, "Watch out!"

Riley was about to yell at the person, when a column of fire shot directly at where she was.

"Who are you? Wait never mind, just watch out." Riley's savior had dirty blonde hair, button nose, and almond shaped turquoise eyes, giving her a strange mixed exotic look.

"Cleo, distract the drakon from behind!"

Riley looked to who yelled that, but stopped awestruck when a giant dragon looking thing blocked her view. It was the size of three school buses combined, with bright green scales; this must be the drakon that the person was yelling about.

"I'll be right back, stay here," said the girl who was apparently Cleo as she ran off with a sword towards the back of the drakon.

Riley back up against a tree and watched in awe as Cleo slashed at the drakon. She had managed to block swipes from its claw, but it eventually got the advantage and hit her with its tail, knocking her down. Cleo flew back a couple of feet and held her ribs in pain. The drakon roared at the sky in triumph at its hit.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning from the sky hit it directly through its open maw, turning it to dust. Leaving behind a single scale the size of a car window, and Riley to comprehend what just happened. Behind the dust of the once drakon was a guy holding a spear out and looking tired as if he was the one causing the lightning bolt. He had an aura of a leader with short light brown hair, electrifying blue eyes, and a muscular build, pretty easy on the eyes.

Riley saw a few people running over as if to help, and so much was happening around her. It must've been too much when she started to suddenly feel dizzy, and darkness over overtook her vision.

/~/~/~/

**Tara Evander**

Tara barely caught the pink haired girl when she fell unconscious. She didn't recognize her; the girl was extremely pale and looked like she was 14 or 15 years old.

"Need help?" asked a familiar voice. Tara turned and saw Chase Keldheart, a son of Hermes who had the same upturned eyebrows and crooked grin as the rest of his siblings; and had shaggy black hair, blue eyes, and was kinda lanky.

"Sure, that would be great," Tara replied. With the help of Chase she carried the girl to the infirmary.

"Can you believe that a drakon got into the camp? This is so far the biggest monster that has been summoned in," Chase said thinking out loud. "It must mean that the titans are planning something big..."

"There doesn't seem to be any headway in the search for the spies," Tara pointed out. The Titans weren't expected to rise again for a long while after the last war, but that was greatly miscalculated when Tethys led a new army to take down that Gods.

The difference between this time and the last was that, unlike before instead of trying to recruit the minor gods and goddess the titans were just picking them off, and it weakened the god's power. So far, according to her knowledge, Morpheus, Nemesis, Euros, Polyhymnia, and Hypnos were gone. Recently monsters have been invited into the camp by some spy or possibly even spies.

By the time that Chase and Tara made it into the infirmary Cleo was already in a bed, with a slightly pained look on her face and clutching her ribs. She must've broken a rib or two from the drakon's tail, and William was on another bed looking like he was going to pass out. Summoning a lightning bolt that big must have drained a lot from him

"Could you give Will and Cleo some nectar? I'll help her," she said referring to the mystery girl. Chase nodded and walked over to the others.

Tara heard the familiar noise of Chiron wheeling into the room on his wheelchair. "So she's back," he said to no one in particular.

"Do you know who she is?" Tara asked.

"The new oracle, Apollo brought her down a couple of weeks ago, but she wasn't able to stay due to her parents."

The girl's round grey eyes blinked open and she yawned as if waking up from a nap. "Wait," she said sitting up on the bed. "Did I make it? Where am I?"

"Camp Half-Blood," Tara replied. She quickly looked over to see how the others were faring. Will looked back to normal, but Cleo was asleep, another Apollo son tending to her broken ribs.

Smiling widely she sat up, "So I did make it! I guess that explains the drakon thingy earlier."

"Hello Riley, it's good that your parents let you stay here," Chiron said.

Riley looked down, "Well, uh they don't really know I'm here…" She continued talking to try and to explain herself when she saw Chiron's look of disbelief, "they know I'm gone, they just think I'm at a private year-round boarding school."

"Come, we can call your parents so they won't worry about you. Tara, could you come as well? Riley wasn't able to finish her tour last time," Chiron said walking over to hold the doors open. Tara nodded, and the three walked out of the door towards the Big House.

"I'm Riley by the way," she introduced.

"Tara, so… what happened the first time you came?" she asked, to try and make conversation.

"Well my parents thought I was like crazy for believing I was a oracle, and took me back… so yeah," Riley said looking down at the ground.

"So you met Apollo?" Tara asked. She was actually pretty jealous. The past two years, ever since the 3rd Titan War started there was minimal contact from the gods.

Riley nodded, "Yeah, do-" she stopped midsentence, and suddenly stopped in her tracks, staring straight ahead, a green mist started to swirl around her, and she started to speak, except it sounded like a chorus of voices was talking, not just her. The ominous noise gave Tara chills, but she knew right away what was happening. Both her and Chiron waited anxiously for the new prophecy to come.

"_The Gods oldest enemy has become extricated,_

_Whilst the half-bloods safe haven shall be devastated._

_Ten heroes must rise and find what was lost,_

_Hidden in the land of full of frost._

_The weapon shall be used for kin to fight kin,_

_Their fate will decide who is to lose and who is to win,"_

Then, for the second time that day, Riley collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thanks to you support I _finally _posted the first chapter. I'll try my hardest to post at least once a week, and it will probably follow this format of two POV's per chapter.**

**Prophecy making isn't my forte, so hopefully it's good enough :P**

**If you have any ideas or comments feel free to review or PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about being a day late! I am going to change my update days to Monday, since Sunday is sort of like my homework day.**

**I would like to thank dramaqueen5611, ShadowDude90, C. J. Selgas, grimbutnotalways, enemfamming4, PercyJacksonAlways, and aquaian525 for the reviews!**

* * *

**Cleo Honeyman**

Cleo opened her eyes groggily and looked around the infirmary. The drakon earlier had hit her pretty hard; knocking her unconscious and it felt like she broke some ribs. Thankfully, with the medical expertise of Apollo kids, whatever happened to her was mostly healed. William was sitting in a chair next to her.

"Feeling better? You had broken three ribs," he explained, as if reading her mind. Although to others William may seem too serious, him and Cleo had been friends with him for the longest time, so she knew him differently.

"Much," Cleo said sitting up slowly, holding her ribs. Although it still hurt, it was nothing compared to the pain she felt right after the fight.

"Here's some nectar," Will said holding out a glass cup full of the drink of the Gods.

Cleo smiled and took the glass, "thanks." To her nectar tasted like the chocolate dream cake her dad would make for her all of her birthdays. Instantly the dull pain went away completely.

"Look what the drakon left behind," William said, holding out a celestial bronze shield with an emblem of a drakon on the front, with a smile like a little kid opening presents on Christmas day. "This isn't even the coolest part, watch this," he continued, putting the shield down. As soon as his fingers left the celestial bronze it changed into a green drakon scale, the size of a small dog.

"Here yo-" Will was cut off by the infirmary doors opening, and Chiron trotting in with the girl Cleo had saved earlier, on his back.

"What happened," Will said returning to his serious self and walking over.

"She said a prophecy," Tara replied walking in. She quickly glanced in Cleo's direction with an emotionless glance. They have had a... bumpy history and Cleo never liked Tara.

"What was it?" Will asked hiding his enthusiasm.

"We are going to call a meeting, and announce it to everyone there," Chiron interjected before Tara could say anything.

"I'll get on it Chiron," Will said quickly walking out of the door to tell the leaders of the other cabins about the meeting. Chiron followed after him, probably to help spread the word.

Tara called over Michael, an Apollo kid to tend on Riley before she walked out the door. Mumbling about Tara, Cleo got out of the bed, and waited a little while so she wouldn't have to face an awkward encounter with Tara. Than without feeling even a wisp of the pain anymore she headed out.

"Thanks Michael," Cleo said with a smile before walking to the Big House to the meeting.

People slowly started to trickle in, thankfully breaking the silence of just her and Tara being in the room. First was Alec, head counselor of the Athena cabin, and you could tell. He had short dirty blonde hair and sharp calculating stormy grey eyes, which would have been his most prominent feature if he didn't have a scar going through his right eyebrow and ending just above his eye that he got from a quest. Alec followed perfectly after the war aspect of his mom, a master of strategies and fighting techniques. He nodded hello before sitting down.

After him, Leonata and Zia came in together. Nata has long, black, frizzy hair with freckles dotting her cheeks below her wide, blue green eyes, whilst Zia had short brown, curly hair with purple streaks and swirling brown and green eyes. She had a darker tan and a pointed nose. Nata was supposed to be the leader of the Aphrodite cabin and Zia of the Nike cabin, but Cleo and only a few other people at camp knew better.

Like them Cleo had a Titan for a parent, but only those with the same problem as her knew about it. Her mom was really Tethys, but everyone thought she was a daughter of Poseidon; and Nata was actually a daughter of Selene, and Zia's mother is Mnemosyne.

Tethys was the leader of the Titans and had snuck demi-titans into Camp Half-Blood to help infiltrate and spy on the camp. The only reason they were able to be here undetected was because Mnemosyne, Titaness of memory, had used their rise to her advantage. Since the Gods were busy worrying about the Titans they didn't notice Mnemosyne slowly altering their memories into thinking that the few spies in camp were their children.

Cleo was unsure what to do though. For her first three years in camp she went unclaimed and grew bonds with people there before knowing what her mom was planning, so she doesn't want to betray the camp, unlike Leonata and Zia. But, her mom has been there for her, watching over her and it's hard to betray your own mom.

Pushing that thought aside Cleo watched the rest of the people file in.

Charlotte Lace came in next. She is the daughter of Khione with a surprising slight tan. Her eyes are almond shaped and light blue, and her chocolate brown hair was tied into a ponytail. Charlotte is a pretty closed off person, and Cleo was one of her few friends because of that.

Drey came in right after her. He has a similar appearance from his siblings in the Ares cabin, with a muscular build and an intimidating stature. His hair is a dark brown and his eyes are hazel. Drey is great at fighting, but that is a given due to his parentage. He used a unique weapon as well. His hand morphs into a killer claw that was as deadly as celestial bronze or imperial gold.

William came in with Chiron, and the rest of the cabin leaders. Like Anissa from Demeter, Chase Keldheart from Hermes, and Graham Baffour from Hephaestus cabin.

Finally the last person walked into the meeting room, Ace Fitzgerald. He had the same brooding look that most children of Hades have. His hair is black, and streaked with red, and his eyes are an icy blue. Surprisingly though, he had adorably deep dimples.

William watched him walk in with a look of distaste. It was no secret that the two hated each other. It went back to her first quest, which she went on with the two.

"Now that we are all here we can finally start. As a few of you know, the oracle come here two weeks ago, and had to leave. But, now she is back, and she announced a new prophecy. I would normally have her recite it for all of you to hear, but she is still unconscious from delivering it, so Tara, would you mind repeating it?" Chiron explained, turning the attention over to the daughter of Apollo.

Tara cleared her throat before reciting the prophecy. "The Gods oldest enemy has become extricated/ whilst the half-bloods safe haven shall be devastated./ Ten heroes must rise and find what was lost/ hidden in the land full of frost./ The weapon shall be used for kin to fight kin/ their fate will decide who is to lose and who is to win."

Around the table people either shivered or looked in contemplation as of to try and figure out what it all means.

"I have a feeling that this is the new great prophecy," Chiron said with an ominous hint. "And, because of this, I am assigning William to be in charge of this quest, I hope you choose your comrades decisively."

Everyone turned to look at the new quest leader; and only those who are close to him, like Cleo could see the fear of this new weight in his eyes.

/~/~/~/

**William Harrison**

Will nodded in acceptance to Chiron's words. Despite his confident outward appearance, on the inside he wanted to shrivel up and pass this duty to another unlucky camper.

Of course, the first thing he started to think of was who he would choose.

Definitely Cleo, there wasn't anyone else he trusted more. Tara would be a good asset with her Photokenisis and healing skills, and Alec would bring strategic reasoning to the team. Three down, six to go; ten was a lot of people to go on a quest.

He looked around the table, there were some people who looked at him hopefully, while others turned away to try not and get his attention. Cleo gave him a small smile of encouragement.

Chase's cheery attitude could help be like a buffer in the group, since it was most likely that a group of ten people would argue. Charlotte would be a definite help, with her mom being the goddess of snow, and the prophecy foreboding of a land of frost.

Drey was an exempt fighter, and that is always a good asset. William started to think of campers that weren't here at this meeting and would help. Quinn Peterson was a child of Athena, and even though Will had already thought of bringing Alec, he fell more after the knowledge side of Athena which would definitely help.

Lastly Will's eyes fell on Ace. They had gone on a quest before together and that had ended badly. But, Ace was a great swordsman, and his powers over the underworld would be extremely helpful.

"I'm going to need to think about all of this more," William said finally.

Chiron nodded knowingly, "of course, you can leave for the quest in two days, giving you plenty enough time to prepare, meeting dismissed." Will was the first out of the door, leaving Cleo to have to run up to catch up to him.

"Any ideas on who you are choosing?" she asked a curious gleam in her deep turquoise eyes.

"Well, of course you, than I was thinking Charlotte, Alec, Drey, Chase, Quinn, and Tara." Cleo scrunched up her nose at the last name.

"I was also thinking of maybe choosing Ace too..." he added hesitantly.

Surprisingly, Cleo remained neutral. "He would be a great help, but it's all up to you," she said with a smile. "I gotta go pack, I'll see ya later," she added cheerfully walking towards the Poseidon cabin.

William sighed and his ring on his finger. It was a typical graduation ring you would get from graduating high school, with a topaz on it. Needing to go somewhere to think, he headed towards the forest, pushing the small gem and changing it into a celestial bronze sword.

Once he was pretty deep in the forest he found a random tree and started to hack at it with his sword. It was how he relieved stress. As a child of Zeus he was expected to be a natural born leader, and was automatically chosen to lead the camp in the Titan War. He had to come out here more and more often as the duties of leadership got harder.

After a couple of minutes he stopped, finally deciding that in order to give this quest its best chance at succeeding he would need to take Ace with them, as much as he didn't like it.

With a sigh, Will started to go back to camp but stopped when he heard the noise of a twig breaking. Walking towards the noise cautiously, with his sword drawn he was relieved to see it was just a camper. Out in the woods who knows what monsters are creeping about, especially with the recent influx of bigger scale monsters being invited in.

The guy looked around 15 years-old with black messy hair and brown eyes. He had a Hispanic look to him with a dark tan.

Will was shocked when he saw the kid produce a flame from his hands. He didn't know that there were any kids at camp at the moment with control over fire. He was obviously a kid of Hephaestus.

Will cleared his throat and walked over to him. "What are you doing in the woods? There is a war going on right now, monsters are probably swarming the forest looking for a snack," he said with a stern voice.

"Well, uh this is where I come sometimes to think..." the kid said nervously.

Will tried to look less threatening when he noticed how tense the kid was, "I'm William; how long have you been at camp, I've never seen you around."

"I'm Jose Sanjas; two years, I tend to keep to myself," he replied.

Will nodded, although Jose seemed quiet and closed off, something was nagging Will that Jose was going to be a big help.

"Here, lets head back to camp, staying out here isn't gonna help, especially since it's gonna get dark really soon," Will said starting to turn back to the camp. Jose nodded silently and followed after him. Right then William made up his mind; Jose Sanjas was going to be the tenth member of the quest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila! Chapter 3! Sorry for having the extra wait for this one, but here it is. I'll post chapter 4 tomorrow or later tonight since I'll have to add some finishing touches.**

**Once again I would like to thank all of the support, keep it up :P**

* * *

**Keira Blake**

Keira smirked to herself when she finally reached the arch that she was told about. It was about nine feet tall with Greek letters inscribed into the top. Lucky for her, reading Ancient Greek came easy to her, it read _Camp Half-Blood_. She was actually surprised that the Titaness chose her for this mission. She wasn't known for being the most loyal to the cause.

Keira manipulated the mist around her so the only pointed teeth you could see were her canines, and her eyes changed from their original gold color to a plain dark brown. You wouldn't be able to tell she was anything _but_ a demigod.

It's not like anyone could see her anyway, unless they looked really close, since it was night time, giving the whole setting an eerie feel. Keira walked up to the arch and tried to step in, but some invisible wall was blocking her. Tethys had said something about a border, but Keira hadn't taken it very seriously.

"It's gonna look fishy when you can't get past the borders," said a cheery voice.

Keira tensed up at the sound of another voice and looked who it was. "I'm Nata," the girl said. "Since you can't get into the camp I'm guessing your Keira, right?" She continued.

"You're the one I'm supposed to meet," Keira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep; I Leonata Olivieri invite Keira Blake into the camp," Leonata said, than she waved her hand for Keira to follow her. Unlike the last time Keira had no problems getting into the camp.

"Okay, so I'll take you to William tomorrow and tell him you're a new camper. Chiron would probably be able to tell you're not a daughter of a god, so if you don't want to get caught that is your best chance."

Keira registered everything Leonata said, but chose to not acknowledge it. "I plan on finishing as soon as possible, wouldn't want to be stuck here any longer," she said nonchalantly. She wasn't completely lying. Her brother was still stuck in Tartarus and Tethys promised to help them both out if she helped.

Leonata looked confused, "wait, with what? You are here for a takeover of the camp right?"

"Tethys told me I was to help to destroy the borders of this camp. There was a planned attack."

This looked like news to the girl. "Oh… well, let's go meet the others," she said walking towards the beach.

Keira followed her, looking around the camp as she did. There was no one else out, except for the occasional straggler going back to their cabin.

Keira heard the person before she saw him. He was quiet enough that Leonata was oblivious to his presence, but not to Keira. She whipped around to see who it was. He had shaggy brown hair with hazel eyes. His facial features were elfish, with upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He seemed to look less sneaky when he noticed Keira saw him.

"I was as quiet as a mouse, how could you have heard me," he said with a shocked and slightly annoyed look. Keira just smirked and continued following Leonata.

"Come on Nick," Leonata said with an exasperated sigh. Nick walked up to them and stuck his hands in his pockets. Keira couldn't believe that this is who she was supposed to be helping. If only her brother were here… he would have made this whole mess more interesting.

In almost no time the three were at a secluded spot on the beach. Already there were two other girls, who looked both only a little younger than herself.

"Everyone's here now Zia," Leonata said walking up to them. "Oh, and this is Keira. Keira, that's Zia and that is Cleo," she introduced. Keira didn't acknowledge them, but she made sure to remember their names. Her mom taught her that names have power.

Zia nodded, "Okay, well then let's start."

"I'll call my mo- Tethys," Cleo said walking up to the water.

Zia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to wait. It seemed she was annoyed with Cleo, Keira was going to make sure why later, she loved leverage.

She watched as a pearl was dropped into the water, and as soon as it touched the water a faded blue light formed, and, it was if the background noise was muffled, since Keira couldn't suddenly hear any noise outside of the small area they were in.

From the water floated up a stunning woman. She had blonde hair similar to the unnamed girl, the same turquoise almond eyes and heart shaped face with dimples. The difference though is that the woman had a regal upturned nose unlike Cleo's small button nose.

It wasn't surprising when she was the one Tethys addressed first. "Hello Cleo," she said with a warm motherly smile. Her words flowed like water, and sounded calming and smooth.

"Hi," Cleo said a little stiffly.

Turning to look at Keira, Tethys continued, "I'm glad you made it. Tomorrow I want this camp to be in Titan control." Keira was shocked to see Cleo's breath hitch, as if she was concerned about this camp.

"I'm leaving Zia in charge of this inside assault. She should know exactly how to let the Titan army in. This all needs to be meticulously planned. As soon as my army gets there I want there to be no delays at all, we need to be able to march straight in. That is, since your camp is very unlikely to surrender."

"What are you going to do with the camp?" Cleo asked it was obvious she was trying to sound confident.

Tethys gave Cleo a reassuring smile; she must be her mom… "Don't worry honey, we will not kill any demigods; I only plan on taking over the camp and destroying the heart and home of the Gods heroes."

"Lady Tethys, The new oracle said a prophecy today," Zia interjected. With an expectant look from Tethys to continue, Zia recited the prophecy, "The Gods oldest enemy has become extricated/ whilst the half-bloods safe haven shall be devastated. /Ten heroes must rise and find what was lost/ hidden in the land full of frost./ The weapon shall be used for kin to fight kin/ their fate will decide who is to lose and who is to win."

Tethys seemed to have a look of shock on her face, especially after the last two lines, but she quickly regained her composure. Keira was pretty sure she was the only one who noticed; her observation skills keen on noticing small details that she could use to her advantage later on.

"When was Chiron planning to tell the rest of the camp this? I heard nothing about a quest or prophecy," Nick said.

The Titaness started to talk. "I want one of you to get on this quest."

"Cleo is already on it," Leonata said.

"Great job darling! But, I would like another as well. If one person were to be caught, with a second there is a backup." Before anyone could reply Tethys continued talking. "I must take my leave, but first I need to speak with Cleo privately."

Tethys waved her hand, and the background noise from all around returned, except, Keira could no longer hear Tethys speaking to Cleo. That's when she realized that Tethys had put a bubble around all of them so that no one could hear their secret rendezvous.

Zia took charge herself and turned to the three of them. "Nick, I'm putting you in charge in getting rid of one of the quest goers," she commanded.

"Sure thing," Nick nodded before leaving, Zia following behind him. Leonata was the only one waiting for Keira. Keira on the other hand, was intent on trying to find out what Tethys and her daughter were saying, but she couldn't make anything out at all, not even by lip reading. She watched as Tethys handed Cleo a small pink shell necklace with a gold chain. Tethys put her hand on Cleo's shoulder, said a few more words, and then suddenly just disappeared.

Cleo looked over at Keira, before hurriedly walking away.

"It's obvious that she gets special treatment, Mnemosyne or Selene hasn't even visited me or Zia," Leonata said from behind Keira.

"It's Leonata right?" she asked.

"Actually, I'd rather you'd call me Nata, I hate Leonata, and it sounds so… just you know."

Keira nodded, "I'll stick to what I said."

Leonata looked distressed before smiling weakly, "whatever, anyway, I'll take you to the Hermes cabin. You can stay the night there, Zia told me we are meeting here at 3 a.m., so it'll be like a 3 hour nap. She has a plan to get the Golden Fleece to get rid of the borders," she explained, starting to walk and obviously expecting Keira to follow her, which she did, but only because she didn't know where to go.

It took only a minute or so to get to a U shape of cabins. Leonata stopped in front of a simple wood cabin with a caduceus on the front.

"This is where you'll be staying; just say that Nata sent you since you stumbled into camp really late. By the way, who is your parent?" she asked, looking very confused at the end.

Keira smiled, "Typhon," she said simply, before walking up the cabin steps and through the door.

/~/~/~/

**Quinn Peterson**

Quinn was ecstatic that he was chosen to be on this quest. It was obvious that this was the next big prophecy, and his name would go down in history, just like other heroes, like Hercules and Percy Jackson.

His half-brother, Alec was a lot better at hiding his emotions. The thing is though is that Alec isn't really his half-brother... he isn't even a son of Athena. It was a secret he has kept since day one. His real parent was Prometheus, the Titan of forethought. But, unlike the other children of Titans he refused to join their cause. Luckily though, they still kept up his fake identity in case he changed his mind. There is no saying what people will react when they realize he is a son of a Titan. He would be the number one culprit for the spy in the camp.

"You ready?" Alec asked breaking the silence.

Quinn nodded, "yep!"

"Great," Alec responded nonchalantly. Quinn grabbed his backpack and followed Alec out of the cabin and towards the big house. They were one of the first ones there, other than Will, Tara, and Jose, which was surprising, since Quinn arrived at the camp around the same time as him, but after Jose went on a quest, he closed himself off from everyone. Quinn knew that the other two people died on the quest, but he never knew the actual story.

Slowly, and one by one, people started to come. It started with Ace, and then following was Charlotte, Chase, Cleo, Drey, and lastly Riley and Chiron.

"Okay, good, everyone is here, Riley has had, messages of the prophecy," Chiron said to start it out.

Riley stepped up confidently. "Ever since I said the prophecy yesterday, I've been having sort of like visions about what I think are about the prophecy. All I've been able to see clearly enough to explain though is the goddess Artemis…. Well I'm pretty sure it is Artemis, she was like shooting arrows with the moon, and well I'm not really sure how to explain it…"

Suddenly, Mark ran up, a son of Hephaestus. Out of breath, he started to talk, "The…fleece… is… gone," he said between gasps. "Their… army… is… almost… here."

Quinn looked over at Will first; he had a look of utter shock, but as soon as he noticed everyone turned to him he quickly covered it up with confidence. "Chase, go with Mark to wake everyone up. Tell them to get ready for a battle." Chase nodded and hurried off to wake people up.

"Cleo, Jose. And Charlotte, go and prepare the ships; Drey, Tara, and Ace, go prepare the armory; Alec and Quinn, come with me," William ordered. He radiated leadership, and everyone hustled off to follow his orders. Quinn watched Cleo hurry off, he knew who her mom was, but still doubted she was loyal to the titans either.

Chiron patted Will's shoulder, "good job, I will go and try to get help," he said before galloping off.

"What is going to happen?!" Riley asked shocked.

Calmly, Will turned to the oracle. "I want you to go catch up to Cleo and the others; they will make sure you are safe. We cannot endanger the oracle." Riley looked like she wanted to object but thought better as she turned and ran to catch up.

"Okay, follow me. We need to talk about the plan," William said walking into the Big House.

As soon as they were inside Will seemed to relax a little, "I have no idea what to do," he admitted. Quinn was a little taken back that William Harrison, the son of Zeus, and go to leader, would admit this in front of him. To Alec it would make more sense, since they are actually friends.

"The borders are weak, but they will still be able to hold out the weaker monsters… but Tethys probably knew this so there will probably be precautions taken…" Will continued.

"So we don't have a chance?" Quinn asked.

Alec spoke up and answered for Will, "we weren't prepared for an attack directly on the camp, but we have been stocking the ships with supplies in case of such problems. Our best bet is a retreat," he explained. Ever since the Prophecy of the Seven, three other Greek triremes were made for emergencies.

"We should defend the beach and slowly push back so are escape won't be cut off," Quinn suggested.

"Good idea, let's go get ready. I'll make sure to tell the plan to Drey and Cleo," William said, regaining his confident composure before walking out.

"When are we going on the quest?" Quinn asked as he followed Alec out the door.

"We'll be leaving as soon as we know the rest of the camp is safe," Alec replied. Before Quinn could say anything else Alec had walked away. Shrugging he went off to get his armor on.

The whole camp, except for those too young to fight, had made a semicircle around the beach. They knew the stakes, and they could hear a massive army approaching.

Quinn looked around, everyone was ready, even the satyrs and nymphs were armed. Will stood in the front, the air around him was crackling with electricity, and whether or not he meant to do that no one knew. Chiron was back, but he was unable to get help, it was all on them.

"They are breaking into the borders!" yelled an archer in the trees. Quinn could feel everyone getting ready, weapons up.

As if out of nowhere a giant hellhound leaped at them, but was quickly taken down by a dozen arrows shot from the trees. The rest of the army ran out right after, and after that the battle was a blur. Quinn remembered seeing both monsters and demigods alike fall. He used a sword and cut down quite a few monsters himself.

It was evident when they started losing. They had managed to kill most of the monsters, but a new wave of monsters was coming, but these ones were the worst, there were even a two giants among them.

"Retreat," Will yelled to everyone. People turned and ran to the boat, only the front line, consisting of the people going on the quest and a few others stayed to try and hold off the monsters a little longer. Will stabbed the last monster, but the next wave with the giants was on its way.

"Come on guys, this is our only chance," William yelled. Quinn followed everyone to the boats.

The boats were massive, and each had a dragon head mast, kind of like a tradition. They took off right as the rest of the army came, and they barely missed giant chunks of rocks being thrown.

"Where are we going?" Tara asked. He could hear the worry in her voice. Their home, their safe haven had been destroyed, the prophecy was unraveling itself.

Before anyone could reply Riley stepped forward. "New Jersey," she replied firmly. "I have a feeling the gods want us to go there."

Will nodded, "Nick, go alert the other ships our destination, make sure they follow us," he commanded the son of Hermes. With a grim expression he turned to Ace, "can you see who we lost in the fight?" he asked. Ace nodded solemnly, ignoring the wound on his shoulder.

Quinn looked around him. A person caught his eye, someone he didn't recognize since he made sure he knew everyone. Her hair was pitch black and white streaks braided down her back. She was tall with light brown skin, the weird thing is though was that her eyes were a simple brown, but at the same time he couldn't focus on her eyes, as if they were actually a different color.

Zia, another daughter of a titan, walked over to the girl and said something that was unintelligible to Quinn, before they walked off.

Quinn knew that those two must have something to do with the missing Golden Fleece, but he couldn't tell anyone, since his secret could be revealed too. Sighing, Quinn headed below decks to find a room for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! The elusive Chapter 4 :P Enjoy!**

* * *

**Drey Datario**

Drey sat down in the dining hall. It was simple enough, but still had a Greek flair. The tables were made of marble and their legs were like columns, with matching chairs. There was a kitchen next door where the nymphs could make food, and a furnace in the center of the room for offerings. As far as Drey knew it was the same on the other two boats, their names, Elpis, Kleio, and Aiolis. Currently Drey was on Kleio, which was also the largest and main one.

They were almost the exact same as the Argo ll from the prophecy of seven, except the dragon mastheads don't talk or anything of that sort, and each one was a different color, Elpis bronze, Aiolis silver, and Kleio gold.

Tara sat down across from him, holding a cup of coffee. "Can you believe what happened…" she said shocked.

Drey was upset but hid it with a smirk, "we are moving to a place in New Jersey, there; at least according to what the Pythia said."

"At least that's enough comfort knowing the gods didn't abandon us completely. Also, I'm not sure anyone realizes this, with the whole battle taking up a lot of attention, but now the titans have the Golden Fleece, and that won't end well," Tara said, taking a drink.

"We are here," Riley said looking into the room from behind the door.

Drey and Tara both stood up quickly, and they followed Riley to the deck. They had docked the three ships on a stretch of beach that was surrounded by a forest. The whole area had a strange feel to it. Not an ominous feeling, but more of a godly aura as if they were on Mount Olympus itself.

Chiron trotted up with William next to him. "This will have to be our new base. As far as I can tell, this is safely hidden away from the eyes of the Titans." Turning to the head of the Demeter cabin, Chiron said, "Anissa, can you be in charge of the unloading of our supplies? Get the others to help start building places to sleep and anything you deem necessary."

The girl nodded and walked off. "Now, anyone on the quest meet downstairs in the meeting room," Chiron continued.

"Could you go tell the news to the other boats?" Will asked Nick, who nodded and ran off to the steering wheel room to get to the speakers.

"Okay, let's go," Chiron said trotting below decks. Almost all of the leaders were on Kleio, but a few, like Cleo, Charlotte, and Ace were on different ships.

Drey sat down when he got inside and waited for everyone else to get there.

After waiting for five minutes everyone finally was ready, well, except for Quinn. But since time was of the essence they started.

"We are all devastated for our loss, but we still are going to go on the quest. It is our only chance to defeat the Titans. Whil-"Chiron was cut off as the door to the room opened, revealing Leonata.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," she started, "But, Quinn broke his leg, well… make that both legs," Nata continued.

"Wait, what? And how did this happen?" Tara asked shocked.

"Well, he was helping to bring the sails down and a rope broke so the beam landed on his legs," Nata answered with a glum response.

"Since Quinn can no longer go on the quest than who will take his place?" Cleo asked.

"Maybe Anissa or James," Chase offered.

"I could go," Nata offered, biting her bottom lip hopefully.

William nodded, "Yes, if you want, we still need a tenth member, Nata you can be the tenth member of the quest, you'll need to pack for it as soon as the meeting is over."

Chiron gave an approving look, "okay, that can be the end of this meeting, Will go get ready, you can leave at noon, meet on the deck." Once the meeting was over everyone went their separate ways, a few people walking out together.

Drey grabbed his duffel bag he had already packed from his temporary room, and walked to the meeting spot. He had filled his bag with an assortment of weapons, even though his usual weapon was a claw, who knows when other weapons can come in handy.

"Hey," Ace greeted in his thick Australian accent. So far only him and Drey were there. "You've been on another quest right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was a smaller one though. Didn't you go on one with Cleo and Will just a few years ago?" Drey asked.

Ace nodded, "yep, but that one ended on a sour note. There was a big choice in the end and Will and I had different ideas on what to do."

Charlotte and Cleo walked up to them talking to each other. "Hey guys, you ready?" Cleo asked smiling. Charlotte was the quieter type, so it would probably be a while until she would start to talk a lot to the group.

Soon after, everyone else walked over, with Chase there last.

"We already know what we need to do first, that is finding Artemis. The problem is though is we don't know where she is. Mount Olympus isn't the safest at the moment, Riley, got anything about that?" William asked the oracle.

Riley looked up in thought, "uh... well my visions are really jumbled, but I've seen the goddess Artemis, mountains, and the words _oro y plata, _but I don't know what that means…"

"Anyone know what that means?" Will asked.

"Oro y plata means gold and silver in Spanish," said a boy Drey didn't recognize, which was surprising.

"Great job Jose," Will praised. Drey saw a few people have light bulbs going off in his head when they found out his name.

Suddenly, everyone turned to see Quinn hobbling over on crutches, both of his legs in casts. "Oro y plata… that is the motto on the state flag of Montana," he explained with a mad expression.

"Do you just memorize state flags for fun," Chase said trying to lighten up the mood. Cleo tried a fake laugh, but quickly stopped her attempt when she noticed how useless it was.

Chiron cleared his throat," great job Quinn, it is a shame you cannot go on this quest, you would have been a great help."

"Yeah, thanks, good luck guys," Quinn said before limping away. Drey saw Quinn glare at Leonata for a split second before turning away. He was probably just mad she took his spot.

"Well, we have a van that was put on this boat before we took off, so who here can drive?" William asked.

Drey, Tara, William, and Alec were the only ones raising their hands.

"So out of all ten of us, only four, including myself, can drive?!" William said exasperated.

"I have my permit, but I uh... failed my test like five times," Cleo announced, getting a little quiet at the end.

Nick ran over to them, "okay, we got the van unloaded, here are the keys," he said, handing them to Drey since he was closest. "Good luck," he added before walking off.

"Great, let's go," William said, putting his backpack on.

"May the Gods be with you," Chiron said with a serious expression.

Once everyone was off the boat they filled the back of the silver van with the bags. There were eleven seats total, three rows of three and the two front seats; giving enough room for the 10 people.

"I'll drive first," Drey offered sitting in the drivers spot. It was less of an offer and more of a statement.

"Shotgun!" called Chase who ran up and sat in the passenger's seat. Everyone else got in to claim their spots. In the very back sat Leonata, Jose, and Ace, in front of them were Alec and Tara, and in the first row were Charlotte, Cleo, and William.

"We can switch drivers every four hours, is that okay?" William asked.

"Yep… this is gonna be a long ride," Drey replied putting the keys into ignition. They followed a small path, just big enough for the van through the woods and onto a busy road.

The drive was long and monotonous. Stopping every once in a while for food and a switch of driver. For almost the whole time, Leonata was asleep, resting her head on an uncomfortable looking Jose, Ace was talking to Alec, Tara read a book, Cleo talked to both William and Charlotte, well doing most of the talking, and Chase changed the radio after almost every song. While Drey was sitting in the back he would talk to Alec and Cleo or just sleep.

Surprisingly, they didn't run into any monsters or other supernatural problems, which was unnatural for a van full of demigods.

After driving the whole day, the sun eventually had gone down. It was ten o'clock at night, and Tara was driving. They were somewhere in Illinois, and almost everyone excluding Drey, Cleo, and Tara was asleep.

"There is a motel in the next exit up ahead, we should stop up there for the night," Tara advised a yawning in between.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," replied a half asleep Cleo. Drey nodded in agreement, even though they probably couldn't even see him.

Tara slowly turned the wheel and drove into the parking lot of an old looking country motel. As soon as they parked, Drey opened the door to the van and jumped out.

"Here, I'll come with," Tara offered, getting out and following him.

"I'll keep guard," Cleo called after them giving a tired thumbs up.

Drey and Tara walked up to the front desk in a slightly uncomfortable silence. "How many rooms do we need?" Drey asked Tara.

"Uh... Probably four…. I'm not super sure," she replied, pushing open the door. Behind the desk sat the most bored looking lady ever. She had black hair pulled into a tight bun with cat winged glasses.

"May I help you?" the lady asked chewing a wad of gum.

"Uh, yeah, can we please get four rooms?" Drey asked, realizing how strange it probably sounded.

"Sure, whatever, it is $50 a night per room," The lady replied without a single hint of care at all.

"Can we just pay up front?" Tara asked.

"Sure whatever."

Drey pulled out the money that they got for the quest and took out $200; they still had plenty of money. He handed the lady the money, who tucked half of it in her shirt and the rest went into the cash register. Without replying she handed him 4 metal room keys then grabbed a magazine flipping it open.

"Thanks," Drey mumbled walking with Tara back to the van.

Cleo still managed to stay awake, "finally, that took forever, I'll wake everyone up," she said before she turned to the rest of the group and yelled, "wake up!" That managed to awaken most of them, but Nata.

"I swear, she is the daughter of Morpheus or something, she can sleep through _anything,_" Chase said with a lazy grin.

"We got four rooms for us to stay the night here, so grab what you need," Drey told everyone.

"Great job guys," William said wearily. "Just divide evenly," he added, taking the key Drey held out to him. Everyone grabbed their bags and Drey locked the van before walking to where their rooms were. The rooms were all next to each other, and Drey gave the remaining keys to Cleo and Tara before heading into his room.

Cleo and Charlotte shared a room, then Tara and Leonata, next William, Jose, and Alec, and Drey, Chase, and Ace. Each room had two single beds and a pull out couch, giving enough room for everyone.

Drey had hoped to have a dreamless night, but unluckily for him that didn't happen. Since he was a demigod, his dreams were usually visions of what is to happen or happening, and sometimes even happened.

It all started out with Drey standing in the middle of an alpine forest. There was snow everywhere and icicles' hanging from every tree branch, but Drey wasn't cold at all, and right in front of him stood a golden scythe that was balancing on its handle. Drey didn't know what, but there was an energy radiating from it, and the power drew him closer. Reaching over to pick up the scythe it started to get extremely windy tearing at Drey like knives. Suddenly a sharp gust of wind sliced through the air clean through the scythe, splitting it in half.

The snow was being picked up making everything a white expanse of nothing, except for the two halves of the scythe that developed a golden glow. Drey reached forward to grab the two pieces, but as soon as he touched it a burning sensation scorched his hand, waking him up.

Checking the alarm clock Drey was relieved to see it was 6 a.m. He wasn't sure whether or not he would have been able to get back to sleep after that.

"It's time to wake up," Drey yelled, throwing pillows at Chase and Ace.

"Just five more minutes," Chase groaned turning around on the pull out coach. Ace on the other hand stretched and got up.

Drey quickly got ready for the day then grabbed his backpack and went outside. He was the first one ready so he sat in the driver's seat and just waited. Everyone else was slow to follow, with Nata being the last one there.

"Can we stop by McDonalds or something for food?" Ace asked with his Australian accent.

"Yes please, I'm starving!" Cleo added holding her stomach for effect.

"Of course," Drey said driving up to the familiar gold arches. Drey ordered the food for everyone, which took at least ten minutes. After getting their food, they were back on the road.

This time Cleo was in the passenger seat and she was in charge of the radio. Turning it up full blast Cleo started to sing to some song that was popular at the moment, and pretty soon almost everyone was singing along.

After another full day of driving with no interruptions, they finally made it too Montana late at night.

William was driving this time, and he pulled the car over into the parking lot. "We can search for Artemis tomorrow; I don't think anyone has the energy to keep on going." No one argued about that.

Drey hopped out of the van to go with William to get them rooms, but out of nowhere a volley of arrows landed just inches away from hitting anyone or anything.

"Get down!" Drey yelled his senses suddenly alert. One more volley of arrows flew over them hitting

Everyone jumped out of the van weapons ready. A group of girls, ran over, and Drey immediately recognized who they were, none other than the hunters of Artemis.

**Alec Calloway**

"What was that?! Were you trying to kill us?" Drey asked angrily.

The leader, a girl named Kalliope, stepped up, "if we wanted to kill you we already would have," she said with a prominent British accent. Her hair was straight and auburn with startling green eyes. She was pretty, but completely off limits being a huntress.

"Then why did you shoot at us," Tara said, more of a comment then a question.

"To warn you of that," Kalliope said pointing behind them to two sleeping giants. They looked nothing like normal giants that were gruesome and ugly, but like regular people. They were wearing hunting camouflage and held spears as if they were teddy bears. The only difference between the two was that one was wearing green camo, while the other was wearing tan camo

"We've been trying to lure them away from Lady Artemis then defeating them, but surprisingly every shot we take doesn't even affect them," Kalliope explained, glaring at all of the boys with hatred.

"Could you tell us where Artemis is?" Leonata asked hopefully.

"We can't," Kalliope replied sternly.

"How about if we get rid of the giants then you tell us," Tara offered.

Kalliope sighed, "go ahead and try, if you manage to succeed meet us at the café down the street at 12 p.m." she said before turning around and running, the other huntresses following her.

Alec turned and assessed the sleeping giants. There was something nagging the back of his head. He knew who they were; he just couldn't place it…

"Let's go take them down," Drey said with a maniacal grin.

"Wait we need a plan. Anyone know who they are?" Tara.

The word popped into Alec's head, "Aloadae, they are twin giants who tried to take over Olympus," he said with confidence. He is hardly ever wrong, and they fitted the profile perfectly. They looked like two normal hunters but had the size of a full grown giant. "Artemis had managed to kill them both by turning into a deer and maneuvering their shots until they accidentally threw spears at each other," he continued.

"Why don't we do something similar to that?" Chase asked.

"We don't have the speed or the power to outrun a spear," Tara added.

"Wait, Tara, you have Photokenisis right? You could bend the light to make an illusion of Artemis and have her go right in-between the two so they'll throw their spears expecting to hit her, but it will just go straight through, hitting each other," Alec said, the gears turning in his head.

"How do we know they'll fall for it again? I mean, they may be giants but I'm pretty sure they're not that stupid," Drey pointed out.

"We'll make it so that they believe Artemis is done for, to the extent that they throw spears at the same time," Alec responded.

"Okay, it's worth a shot. We'll stay down here, with Tara's distraction, they might not notice us. Go ahead Tara," Will said.

Tara's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as the light started to move around, creating a surreal image of Artemis, that seemed to even have Artemis's godly aura.

William nodded in approval, turning to the Aloadae, William summoned a small lightning bolt hitting them both square in the nose. It was large enough to wake them up, but small enough to not waste any energy.

"What was that, Why'd you flick me Otus?!" yelled the green camouflage giant, standing up.

"It wasn't me! Wait… is that…." Otus squinted to look at the goddess illusion; he stood up as well, and was at least 6 feet taller than his brother.

"Well, well, did the puny goddess come back to get your vengeance on us, the all-powerful Aloadae, Otus and Ephialtes?" The largest one said.

"Well, uh she beat us last time, remember," whispered Otus.

Tara wasn't able to make the image talk, so she made Artemis walk up in-between the giants, a stuck-up look appeared on her face.

"You won't win this time!" Ephialtes yelled, not realizing that anything was off.

"This is gonna be like the first time a plan went right on the first time ever!" Cleo whispered with a cheesy grin.

"Don't jinx it!" Chase exclaimed.

Of course, that had to be exactly what happened, Alec whipped around when he heard the sound of growling. Behind him was a hellhound, looking as mean as ever.

"Duck!" Leonata yelled, throwing a celestial bronze knife at the monster, hitting it right in the eye. Unluckily that only angered it.

"Guard Tara," William commanded his spear in hand. Alec glanced over at the giants; they luckily didn't notice them all. Tara had made Artemis dart around, to not arouse suspicion, barely dodging the spears.

Cleo and Ace held back to watch over Tara, when suddenly another hellhound bounded over to them, looking even nastier then the other.

Jose turned to fight the new one, he suddenly seemed to be radiating heat, and Alec realized what the son of Hephaestus was about to do.

"Jose wait, it'll cause too much atten-"Alec was caught off when Jose threw a giant ball of fire at the hellhound, causing it to catch fire and turn to ashes.

The Aloadae turned to the demigods, the fire didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh look, snacks before we destroy this little goddess," Otus said with a maniacal grin.

Suddenly an arrow hit Ephialtes as if it came from Artemis, but that is impossible since it is only an illusion. This caught the giant's attention again. Otus threw a spear at the illusion, and it looked as if it struck her in the abdomen, and Tara did a great job making the goddess look like she was in pain and fake ichor started to bleed. Otus and Ephialtes used this moment, and threw their spears at the same time directly at the goddess, thinking their plan was foolproof, and to their surprise it went straight threw her and into each other's guts, and they dropped dead turning into ashes.

Alec looked at the direction the arrow was shot from and saw Kalliope standing on the roof, her bow on her side, before she ran down and out of sight.

William got the last shot on an empousa that had joined the fight, jabbing it with his spear, before walking over to Jose and talking to him, probably about what happened.

Ace took charge while William worked on another situation, "let's head down to the café, we have a goddess to find."


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally a chapter on time :P but here it is, the quest is finally starting up! Thank you for all of those reviews, keep it up!**

**Chase Keldheart**

The hunters and the demigods made for a strange group in the diner. It was late at night, and there was only a few other people sitting down.

"Thank you for taking care of the Aloadae. You think they would learn their lesson from the first time, but they were not known for their intelligence," Kalliope said with a small smile.

"Why couldn't Artemis defeat them herself?" Chase asked.

Kalliope sent him a death glare, and another hunter responded. She had curled honey blonde hair and silver eyes, looking around 15 years old which would make her second in age only to Kalliope. She had soft features, and Chase would have never guessed she would have chosen to be a hunter. "Lady Artemis is busy dealing with other problems; she doesn't have the power to deal with everything that comes her way." She said, a little kinder than Kalliope. Chase caught himself staring at her, but when she looked his way he quickly averted his eyes.

"Thank you Bryanna," Kalliope said approvingly. "We will only take three of you to see Lady Artemis though."

Chase turned to see what Will would say. Clearing his throat their leader started to talk, "I will send Cleo, Tara, and Chase," he seemed confident in his choice.

Chase was shocked at his name being chosen. "Wait what? Uh… why me?" He asked confused. It made sense to choose the two girls, with it being Artemis and all.

"This can be you chance to prove yourself," William whispered back. Chase nodded; a surge of pride went through him. He was chosen for this important mission.  
Kalliope was obviously mad at the choice of a boy but honored Will's decision.

"You three shall come with Bryanna, Elise, and myself; the rest shall wait with the remaining by huntresses. We won't be gone long," she said standing up along with Bryanna, and a giant girl who had the physique of a wrestler. Chase, Cleo, and Tara followed them out of the diner.

"So where are we going?" Chase asked, being ignored by Elise and Kalliope. Bryanna gave Chase a sympathetic smile, showing perfect teeth, and making her look even prettier.

Chase mumbled to himself about the huntresses, and ended up walking in the back by himself. Tara was talking to Kalliope, and Cleo to Bryanna. He was able to hear Cleo and Bryanna's conversation.

"You just joined? Pardon my asking, but why?" Cleo asked Bryanna genuinely confused.

"I had no godly parents, but my grandmother was Venus so I always had godly ties, but I felt powerless when the titans attacked Camp Jupiter. Even though the camp stood, I knew I would be a better help here..." Bryanna explained.

"I bet Venus didn't like that," Cleo said with a smile.

Bryanna laughed, and Chase noted how it sounded like tinkling bells, but it seemed a little forced at the same time like she was hiding something... "No, she tried so hard to talk me out of it."

Chase zoned out, and they walked for a little longer until they got to a small store made from wooden beams. Its name was in gold on the top saying, "Golden Stag Hunting Store," next to a picture of a golden deer.

A dozen huntresses guarded the entrance, and Chase recognized one. She was one of the most famous huntresses ever, the one and only Thalia Grace.

"Hey guys, how's the camp?" she asked with a worried look, as if she knew the answer.

"They attacked and their army was too powerful, we have a new settlement in New Jersey though," Tara explained grimly.

Thalia nodded, "well, let's go see Artemis," she said holding the door open. Chase was shocked to see all sorts of Gods and Goddesses in the store. Artemis and Apollo were both the easiest to recognize, since the others appeared to be minor gods.

"Apollo and Artemis were assigned in watching over the minor gods. Zeus realized how important they were to the victory," Thalia explained.

Apollo turned to the group that walked in and put on a warm smile, "wassup guys, welcome to the party," he said.

Artemis on the other hand, didn't greet with as warm a welcome. She had actually been arguing with who looked like Hecate. The goddess said a few more harsh words before turning to Chase and the others.

"Hello," she greeted, with an uncharacteristic seriousness to her 14 year-old appearance. Artemis looked around the busy room before turning to the rest again, "why don't we go to the other room to talk," Artemis said, walking through a door.

Chase, Tara, and Cleo followed her in and sat down in three small wooden chairs. It looked like a generic office, except instead of the usual black leather rolling chair there was a giant silver throne and two hulking hunting dogs growling in the corner. It seemed as though they were only looking at Chase, making him even more uncomfortable.

Artemis strode to the throne and sat down. "You are here for the weapon right?" Artemis asked, she obviously already knew the answer.

"Yes ma'am," Cleo responded awkwardly. He wasn't quite sure how to talk to his intimidating goddess either.

"I'm not one much for the dramatic flair of riddles like my brother, so I will just tell you. It is in the center of the Boreal Forests of Canada, guarded by the mother of all monsters," she said, with a look of sympathy to the demigods.

"The mother of all monsters is that like Gaea, not wait, Echidna," Chase said, thinking out loud.

Artemis glared at Chase, "yes, echidna is a nuisance that I have been unable to get rid of, so instead she was locked up to guard the weapon of power."

"I hope I'm not pushing it, but why are there so many gods here?" Tara inquired. She was obviously a much better candidate in talking to divine beings, since she looked as confident as ever.

"As you know Morpheus, Hypnos, and Nemesis are all gone, their essence scattered so thin they can never come back, and now Iris has disappeared. Zeus has assigned me and my brother to help the rest of the minor gods, they are the foundation of Olympus," Artemis explained.

Bryanna peeked into the room, "excuse me, but they must be going," she said timidly.

Artemis nodded, "of course. I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thank you," Cleo said with a small smile.

"Wait, Cleo, I would like to talk to you," Artemis said right before she walked out. Cleo nodded shocked and stayed behind as Chase and Tara followed Bryanna out of the building.

Once they were outside Bryanna turned to them, "here, use this whenever you need the help of the huntresses," Bryanna said with a smile, holding out a thin silver whistle to Chase.

"Oh, uh thanks," Chase said a little flustered as he took the whistle from Bryanna.

"Bye and good luck. Kalliope will take you all back," Bryanna said with a warm smile before walking back into the building, and Cleo walked out, looking down shyly.

"Okay, let's go," Kalliope said bored, slinging her bow over her shoulder.

They walked back to the diner in silence, which isn't unusual for Cleo and Tara. Chase wasn't really sure why they didn't like each other, but he wasn't the one to know all the gossip at camp.

Walking into the diner almost everyone was asleep, save for the huntresses, and Will and Alec who were talking to each other. He had almost forgotten it was 1 a.m.

"Goodbye," Kalliope said before her and the rest of the huntresses walked out.

Will waved bye and yawned, "Okay guys, so where to?" he asked.

"Ottawa, Canada," Tara said, her eyelids obviously getting heavy.

"Let's go get a place to stay, I don't think they want us sleeping on the tables," Chase said with a grin.

**Zia Reed**

"Another crate of nectar is missing," Anissa groaned, looking over the checklist in her hand.

"How much does that make now?" Zia asked, as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Two boxes of nectar, and three of ambrosia. Luckily we still have enough for a year, but if it keeps dwindling like this we may be in trouble," Anissa said.

"Would you mind doing a quick double check of the supplies? I have to go meet Chiron and Quinn," Zia said, halfway out of the door.

"Sure thing," Anissa said, turning to look through the boxes.

Zia walked out of the supplies building. It was made from wooden logs, like everything in the new camp, and it was made in less than a day. Thanks to the Hephaestus and Athena cabin in less than a week 20 cabins, a dining pavilion, kitchen, armory, training arena, and war room were made. It even made Zia a little more sympathetic for their cause in all the effort they put into this.

After the ten left on the quest Chiron didn't even notice Keira's real lineage, her mist manipulation probably helped a lot, and Quinn had become more hostile to Zia, Nick, and Keira. She could imagine why though. He knew of all of them, and yet he didn't say anything in the fear that his parentage would be revealed in the process.

Zia walked into the War Room. Its interior had a long oak table with enough chairs to seat 25, and it was barren other than that except for a few maps on the wall and a vending machine in the corner. Inside was Quinn, Chiron, and Riley, her hair now a teal blue.

"What has happened?" Zia asked formally, noticing concentration on everyone's faces.

"Riley has seemed to have spoken the _rest _of the prophecy," Chiron informed slightly exasperatedly.

Zia raised an eyebrow, "the rest? How are we going to tell the group? We've tried Iris messaging but it didn't work."

"Quinn is fully healed and has volunteered to go tell them in person. Right now this is our best and only choice right now," Chiron explained. "Riley, would you mind telling Zia the prophecy?" Chiron asked.

Riley nodded, "Okie dokes."

_"By parents hand they shall be betrayed,_

_Splitting the two who can wield the Titan blade._

_The fate of one shall fall to fire,_

_Those who thought to be loyal will be uncovered a liar._

_The clandestine gods must lastly be found,_

_else Olympus shall fall to the ground,"_

The whole prophecy chilled Zia to the bones. The fourth line especially affected her, reasons completely just.

"Any other visions on where to find them all?" Zia asked Riley.

Riley looked really perplexed, "ever since I saw those words everything has just gotten more and more confusing, I've been seeing snowstorms and a curved sword, and ugh, it's way too much."

"So will I have to go to Montana? They'll be long gone by the time I get there," Quinn pointed out.

"When you get there Artemis can offer help, she should be able to know where they will be," Zia offered. She had already told Tethys about the news of where Artemis is, so she will probably be gone by the time Quinn would get there anyway.

"I'll tell you if anything pops up," Riley said hopefully.

"One last thing I have held off on telling everyone," Chiron announced with a grim expression. "I have been ordered to help Zeus and leave the camp."

"What?!" Riley said shocked. "How would you leaving help?"

"Some of the tribes of centaurs are being persuaded to join Tethys, and Zeus wants me to go and speak to them all, ration with them."

"But do you think that will make a difference?" Quinn asked concerned.

Chiron just looked around the table stoically. "Not as much as he hopes it would," he responded. "I will tell the whole camp at dinner. Meeting adjourned, go ahead and get ready for your job Quinn. Leave first thing tomorrow morning," Chiron said trotting out with Riley following him.

"I could buy you a plane ticket if you'd like," Zia offered. Nick had been the one that messed with the ropes and causing the beam to fall, but Zia was at just as much fault. She was surprised with herself all the same though. She actually felt _bad _about what happened.

Quinn sighed, "sure I guess. But, even if I won't be here I'll make sure people will be watching you so don't try anything funny," he said before walking out.

Zia ended the day with the plans for a construction of a more elaborate training arena and dinner, falling asleep to a dreamless night which is a blessing for a demigod… well demi-titan.

When she woke the next day she met Chase at the entrance to the base, handing him a ticket she bought in the rush of last night.

"Here," she said handing it to him.

He looked genuinely confused, "why are you helping me with this?" he asked.

"I don't know, I feel sorry for… your misfortunes," Zia responded nonchalantly.

Quinn nodded and took the ticket, "sure, thanks, I guess. Well, I'll be off," he said picking up his duffel bag. Argus drove over in a small Honda since the van was taken. Zia waved as Quinn drove off, his chances of actually succeeding seemed very slim.


	6. Chapter 6

**Leonata Olivieri**

"Huh, what?" Nata said lifting her head from the diner table.

"Geez, you slept like the whole ride and you're still tired," Chase said exasperatedly.

"I happen to enjoy sleeping," Nata replied sticking her chin up.

"Here are the room keys," Cleo said walking in. She had bought four rooms, just like the last time, and gave one key to Charlotte, Alec, and Will.

Nata got up quickly and walked over to Cleo, this was her chance to talk about what happened. Everyone else grouped up and went to their rooms.

"So, what did Artemis say?" Nata asked.

"She just said where the weapon can be found," Cleo said shortly.

Tara walked up to the two. "There's more to the story. Afterward Artemis asked to speak to Cleo alone. She hasn't spoken a word about the secret little meeting," she explained. There was a hint of spite in her voice before she walked away to her room with Charlotte and walked inside.

Cleo glared at Tara before unlocking their door.

"So, what was it?" Nata inquired.

"You'll just tell Zia, who will tell Tethys. I don't want to endanger this quest, like you," Cleo responded.

"Please, Iris messages aren't working and Zia doesn't have a phone," Nata replied, waving it off. "Speaking of which, I guess you made your choice of which you're going to help, the gods," she made a face when she said gods. She had had a normal life, and for the longest time she looked up to the gods, but she went on a quest for a personal favor for one of them, and no help came when it all went downhill.

Cleo looked down, "I'm still not completely sure; I don't want to turn my back on my mom or my friends…."

Nata nodded, "I understand… kinda," she didn't really have close friends at camp. "So, what did Artemis say?" Nata asked again. Maybe by getting Cleo to warm up a little she would talk.

"Well, so you know everyone thinks that I am a daughter of Poseidon, and thanks to that I wasn't smited or anything. But anyway, she talked about how she could tell I had doubts somehow, and that the offer to become a huntress is always on the table," Cleo said with a slight shrug.

Nata couldn't tell if she was lying or not. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm gonna catch up on some much needed sleep," she said, even though she knew that wasn't true. Nata jumped onto one of the empty beds and fell asleep as soon as her face hit the pillow.

The next morning she woke up to the smell of Krispy Kreme Doughnuts. Cleo was sitting at the table, already ready for the day with a small box of doughnuts in front of her.

"Great, I was just about to wake you up. Alec and I went and got doughnuts for everyone. We are about to leave," Cleo explained. Nata nodded and got up to get ready. She changed into her camp shirt and put her black hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. Walking back out of the bathroom, she grabbed a doughnut and walked outside with Cleo where everyone was waiting.

"You just missed it. We got a new mission," Chase said with an exasperated look.

"What?" Nata said shocked.

"Yeah, Hermes was ambushed a little while ago and lost his sword, the adamantine one that Apollo gave him. He asked us to get it for him," Alec explained.

"He left it at this postal workers convention," Tara continued.

"Let's make this quick then, 10 of us, it should be a piece of cake," Chase said waving it off.

Drey was the first one to offer to drive. "It's only ten minutes away, we can make a plan when we get there," he said as everyone filed in.

He was right, ten minutes later they pulled up to a convention hall building with a sign on the front saying, "_Annual Postal Committee Convention."_

"Wow, I've never seen anything so lame," Nata whispered to Cleo, who nodded in agreement.

"Alec, can you go scout it out? Be careful though," William said, looking around the empty parking lot. Alec nodded before walking through a side door. After a few minutes he walked back outside.

"I couldn't get close, but there are 16 telekhines from what I saw just walking around, and I saw the sword in the middle attached to a mailbox," Alec explained.

"So it's the sword in the mailbox," Chase attempted. Everyone sort of just looked at him and shook their heads.

William with an amused grin continued, "Okay great, So Nata, Cleo, Alec, Tara, Ace, and Drey, you guys take care of the telekhines. Charlotte and Chase, you come with me to get the sword, and Jose, you watch the van," he commanded. Nata felt bad for Jose. He made one bad decision in the last battle and he was stuck with van duty. "You guys go through the front, we will go through the side door," William added.

"Okay, see you in a little while," Ace said, leading their group through the front door. There were a bunch of mailmen sitting at tables with cheap decorations of postal stamps all over. On the stage was a mailbox with a bluish sword attached to it, Nata didn't want to admit, but it actually looked like a sword in a stone.

Alec was right, there were sixteen telekhines all around, and they all turned to look at the demigods walking through the door. Everyone instantly grabbed their weapons.

Tara turned her watch into a shield and drew her sword from its sheath, Nata grabbed one knife for each hand from the belt she wore, Ace held out his hands and two stygian iron swords appeared in each one, dropping the room temperature, Drey's right arm changed into deadly looking claws, Alec turned his gold pocket watch to 12 o'clock, changing it into a celestial bronze sword, and Cleo ripped off her shell necklace, which turned into a sterling silver sword hilt decorated with sapphires, then a blade formed out of water. That is what Tethys must've given her during the meeting.

The mortals in the room all screamed and ran out. Who could blame them, they looked like a pretty deadly group, with weapons ranging from throwing knives to clawed hands.

They all mowed through the telekhines. It surprised Nata how well they all fought together, even Tara and Cleo helped each other out.

More and more of the demons filed out of a door and were so distracted by the demigods they were fighting they didn't notice the other three taking the sword out of the mailbox. In no time there was just a pile of monster ashes.

"Great job guys," Cleo said happily, out of breath.

"That was amazing!" Ace exclaimed. Nata nodded in agreement, she had never fought with such teamwork before.

"Is everyone okay?" Nata asked. The fight had been like a blur. It was as if they were all meant to fight together. She could only imagine how much more efficient it would be with the other four.

"I got a small scratch," Cleo said holding her arm. She lifted it up for a second and it wasn't just a small scratch, but three deep claw marks with blood flowing out. "Oh… not just a scratch," Cleo added looking faint.

Alec cut off a long strip from the tablecloth and walked over to Cleo bandaging the cut. "We can heal it up better when we get outside. The police are probably almost here," he said softly, which surprised Nata. Alec was usually stoic and serious all of the time.

Cleo nodded, "well, let's get going then," she said trying to smile through the pain.

Nata walked next to Cleo. "Alec to the rescue," she whispered, laughing a little at her own joke. Cleo rolled her eyes, but she had a slight smile.

"Hermes said that when we did get the sword he would meet us in the soonest safe place," Ace said, holding open the glass doors for everyone.

"Thanks," Nata said as she walked out towards the van. The other four were already there, holding a very deadly looking sword.

Will rushed over when he saw Cleo holding her an already blood soaked bandage on her arm.

"What happened? You guys were amazing in there, did a telekhines do this?" he asked, trying to get all he wanted out as soon as possible.

"While you were sneaking onto the stage for the sword we managed to kill off all of the telekhines. Alec was right in his guess of 16 at first, but there were a lot more hiding around," Tara explained.

"Yeah, and one managed to scratch me," Cleo said with a strained smile.

"I'll heal it," Tara said, but she didn't look at Cleo while saying it. Nata held a laugh to herself, wondering how that was going to turn out. Tara and a grumpy looking Cleo walked to the van to fix up the scratch.

"Okay, so, what do we do with this?" Chase asked holding up the sword of Hermes. Nata got a good look at it. It had a blue hilt and blade made of the unbreakable adamantine. It was simple, but still had a look of power and strength to it.

"Thanks a lot for that guys," said a voice from behind. Nata turned around and saw who must've been the god Hermes. He looked like a middle aged man that had curly salt and pepper hair. He was wearing a Boston marathon shirt with running shorts and shoes.

Nata turned to look at Chase; it was his dad after all. Surprisingly he had stayed in the back, as if he didn't want to see Hermes, but unluckily for him, he was the one holding the sword.

"Hey dad, here ya go," Chase said handing the sword to his father.

Hermes grinned, "Thanks Chase, in return take this," he said, holding out a shoe box. Nata could only guess what was in it. Hermes smiled fatherly at his son before turning to the rest, "You probably want to leave as soon as I do, the Titans have probably sensed my presence here, Good luck," he said with a wink before disappearing.

Tara walked over holding a bloody bandage, "what did Hermes say?" she asked as she threw the trash away.

"He gave us these," Chase said opening the box to reveal black running shoes with; you wouldn't be able to guess… wings.

"Well, we're ready to go," Tara replied as she grabbed the keys from her pocket and got into the driver's seat, while everyone else filed in.

"Off to Canada eh," Chase said cheerfully. A collective groan was heard throughout the van.

**Charlotte Lace**

Charlotte sat quietly as the scenery flew by. She wasn't much of a talker, and everyone knew that. She was pretty sure she hadn't even said a single word to the whole group. There were a few close friends Charlotte would confide in, but luckily for her, at least one of them were on the quest with her, Cleo.

"It'll only take a few hours to get to Canada," William told everyone as he looked at a map.

"We need to know where the 'center of the boreal forests' is," Alec pointed out. "There isn't a designated center point in the forest, it pretty much covers all of Canada," he added.

"Then we have no idea where to go," Chase groaned.

"We can always ask when we get to the border since we'll have to get through it anyways," Tara said.

"We'll have to use the mist since we aren't really allowed to cross the border…" Ace pointed out. Charlotte though about it, and he was right. They were all under 18, and there were no adult chaperones or anything.

"We can manipulate a piece of paper to look like an I.D. saying we are over 18, like Doctor Who," Chase said excitedly.

"That's actually a good idea Chase," Nata said shocked.

"Don't need to act so surprised," Chase mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he had a thing for this one huntress we met," Cleo whispered to Charlotte. As if he heard her, Chase turned up the radio super loud, so no one could hear each other talking, no one complained though. Despite the blaring music Charlotte felt herself falling asleep.

Her dream started out normal enough. She was back at camp and saw Zia talking to Nick.

"I told Tethys where Artemis was; apparently by the time they got there the goddess was already gone. No doubt they suspected spies," Zia said with crossed arms.

"What did she say about the prophecy?" Nick asked.

"Well, she knows what the weapon is, and where it is. Khione was sent to separate the group so they won't be able to use the weapon," Zia explained.

"Wait, Khione?! I thought they were trying to get rid of the minor gods?"

"Yeah, but Khione is a valuable asset. None of the Olympians suspect her yet so she is managing to lure the gods to the titans," Zia explained. Charlotte narrowed her eyes watching them. Khione, her mom, had come to her a little while ago to try and convince her to join her cause. After she refused she put it out of her mind, but now she knew who the spies in camp were. Before she could see anything else the image faded, and Charlotte woke up to Cleo talking.

"Okay, we are here!" Cleo said as Will slid open the door. Charlotte was the last one to step out. They were in a filled parking lot with a small building in front of them saying, _North Point Montana Canada Border._

_"Cleo, I need to tell you something," Charlotte whispered. She needed to tell somebody. _

_"Sure thing," Cleo responded starting to walk. _

_"I had a dream about the camp, I think I know who the spies are," Charlotte said looking at the gravel. _

_Cleo stopped in her tracks, "what?" she said shocked. _

_"Yeah, I saw Zia and Nick plotting something and speaking about Tethys," Charlotte explained. _

_Turning to face her, Cleo had a serious expression, "are you sure? It may have been something trying to mess with your dreams and turn you against people," she warned. "I mean, I was with Zia on the night the fleece was stolen."_

_"Yeah, yeah, you're probably right," Charlotte nodded. She pushed the dream out of her mind and turned back to the of the group. _

"Okay, so here are your passports and I.D.'s," Alec said as he and Jose handed out blank packets of paper and cutout pieces of cardboard.

"Tara and I will manipulate the mist, it should all be a breeze," Alec said as he led them all into the building. Charlotte was happy that what he said was true. The officers didn't even look twice at the scraps of paper. She was the first one done so Charlotte walked over to the brochures and looked through them bored.

"See anything that can help?" Will asked, appearing next to Charlotte.

Slowly shaking her head she responded quietly, "nope, but there are some great fishing tours," she finished with a small smile. Suddenly something caught her eye.

"Wait, what is this?!" she asked, picking up a brochure.

"Wow, what are the odds," Will whistled looking at what Charlotte found. Written in swirly gold letters over a picture of evergreen trees said _Calgary Boreal Tourist and Research Centre, the one and only centre of the boreal forests._

"Great job Charlotte!" he said with a smile. Charlotte shyly looked down; his smile sure was gorgeous… Everyone finished quickly and met at the small café next door.

"Okay, so Charlotte found the center Artemis was talking about," Will explained, showing the brochure they found earlier.

"Was I the only one that thought that she meant the actual middle or center of the forest?" Cleo asked confused.

"I'm pretty sure everyone thought that," Charlotte said confidently, starting to feel more in place ever since she actual helped.

"Well, since we have all eaten let's go find a dangerous weapon to defeat the titans!" Ace said with a serious tone, finishing up the rest of his coffee. No one disagreed as they all went back into the van and crossed the border into Canada for another car ride that would last another grueling 3 hours.

"Okay, here we are, Calgary Boreal Tourist and Research Center," Drey said, finally pulling into a parking lot that had a scattered amount of cars. The building was made of logs and looked like a rustic normal building, other than the giant stuffed grizzly bear with tourists taking pictures in the front of it.

As soon as Charlotte stepped out of the van, she felt a strange cold feeling, like someone was standing behind her, and as if she was slowly freezing from the toes to the top of her head. She had felt this once before.

"I'm gonna be right back, I have to find a bathroom," Charlotte said rushing off before anyone offered to come with her. She followed the extremely cold path that would drop the temperature fifty degrees as soon as you step onto it, leading her to behind what looked like an outhouse.

Standing there was the only and only Khione. She was extremely pretty, but in a cold and proud-looking way. Her skin was pale, which was expected of the goddess of snow, and she had black hair and coffee brown eyes, looking almost nothing like Charlotte with her light brown hair and ice blue eyes. The strangest part was that Khione looked 16, the same age as Charlotte.

"Hey mom… Khione," she greeted awkwardly. Khione hardly looked like her mother, let alone a mother.

"Hey Charlotte, long time no see," she repeated, her voice devoid of any warmth.

"What is it you want?" Charlotte asked bravely.

"A favor, and an opportunity for you to have a second chance. Strong magic was placed on the weapon, disallowing any immortal being from being within 20 feet of the garden it is in; even Zeus can't get close to it. All I want you to do is to destroy the marble statue of the goddess Soteria," Khione said crossing her arms.

"Isn't Soteria the goddess of safety? Wait never mind, I won't help you ever! You'll never be my mom; you don't even have the decency to try and look older and not the same age of your daughter! Just stay away," Charlotte said angrily. Without waiting for a response she turned and stormed away, back to the van with her friends.

"You okay?" Jose asked when she returned.

"I'm fine, let's go get rid of the titans," she said loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Babam! On time! **

**I'd just like to thank all the support I've gotten! **

* * *

**Jose Sanjas**

Jose was shocked at Charlotte's outburst, he was pretty sure everyone was.

"That's the spirit," Ace said with a grin. Charlotte shyly looked down for a second, but she quickly regained her previous composure and stood up straight.

"Okay, Chase and Jose, I want you two to scout ahead. Try to find the weapon, but don't get close enough for Echidna to see you," William appointed. He handed both of them a map of the grounds he had gotten while Charlotte was gone.

Jose nodded; he knew this was William giving him another chance to prove himself under pressure, considering he knew about the last quest he was on. After Jose had impulsively set the hellhound on fire and almost jeopardized the mission William had scolded him, and that was when he found out about his past experiences with Echidna. He pushed the memory out of his mind and grabbed the map.

"You two meet at the Lake that's in the middle of both paths, then report back here," he continued.

"Sure thing boss!" Chase said as he walked off. Jose gave a thumbs-up then went in the other direction. Jose looked at the map, Chase went in the direction of the Golden path, and Jose went on the boreal one. Both of the paths met in the middle at Lake Mountain View, and along the Boreal Path were three gardens: Algonquian, Etoile, and Dieux.

Jose ran down the path, nothing was out of the ordinary. Stopping at Algonquian all he saw were a few tourists and geese waddling around, no giant mother of monsters. Continuing on he went to the Etoile garden, once again nothing. Maybe Chase had more luck and had already found the garden and was waiting at the meeting spot. As he walked down the path his stride abruptly stopped. A cold feeling crept into him, and he knew what was ahead in Dieux.

Jose swallowed nervously, he had to be sure. He hid behind a tree near the entrance. It was surrounded by a hedge and a single wrought iron arch was there to enter. Etched into it said, "Jardin des deux, _Garden of the Gods." _If that wasn't enough standing in the entrance was a giant lizard-like monster with 3 diamond-shaped heads lined with razor sharp teeth, the hydra, one of Echidna's children. He needed a better view; the hydra was blocking the whole entrance. Jose climbed the tree to see over the hedges and was shocked at what was inside. In the center was a scythe, he could even feel the power radiating off of it from where he was. He had to peel his eyes away from the weapon of power and his breath hitched at what he saw next. Right in front of the scythe was Echidna herself. Pacing around the inside perimeter was the Chimera and Nemean Lion, and lastly the Minotaur was standing just past the hydra. Having gotten a good look at what they were up against Jose quickly climbed back down and ran to the meeting spot.

"You find it? I had no luck, "Chase asked as soon as Jose walked up.

"Yeah, it was in Jardin des Deux," Jose replied. "The hydra was guarding the entrance, with the Minotaur behind him, then the Chimera and Nemean Lion are walking around the outside, and Echidna is in front of the weapon."

"Great, let's go tell the rest then," Chase said as he walked down the third path that went straight to the parking lot.

"How come I never saw you around the camp?" Chase asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I've been busy in the forges," Jose replied looking down.

Chase nodded, "oh okay, so that fire thing was pretty cool, I didn't think we had any Hephaestus kids who had the power at the camp, the last one being that one guy from the Prophecy of Seven," he said trying to make conversation.

Jose nodded; he wasn't much of a talker. He half listened to Chase as he kept on talking on and on until they got back to the parking lot.

"Did you find it?" Ace asked expectedly.

"Yep, Jose found the hydra at Jardin des Deux," Chase responded.

"Great job Jose, okay guys, get ready for a battle," William said.

"There are also the Minotaur, Chimera, Nemean Lion, and Echidna," Jose added quietly. Looks of shock appeared on everyone.

"That… is a lot of big monsters," Leonata said nervously.

"We'll just have to go two to each monster, Jose, where were they all when you saw them?" William asked.

"Well the hydra was blocking the arch, and then behind it was the Minotaur. The Chimera was walking the left inside perimeter, and the Nemean Lion was on the right inside perimeter, and lastly Echidna is guarding the weapon which is in the center," Jose explained.

William took a deep breath before he started the plan, "Okay, Ace and Cleo, you distract and defeat the hydra, while they are dealing with that, Drey and Tara, you take the Minotaur. Alec and Nata, you two branch out to fight the Nemean Lion while Charlotte and Chase take on the Chimera. Jose and I will deal with Echidna. When you finish go help the others."

"Psh, piece of cake," Chase said as he tied a belt of throwing knives around his waist.

Jose looked down, he was glad William was giving him a chance to get revenge on Echidna, after what happened on his last quest.

"Go ahead and lead the way Jose," William said with an encouraging smile. Jose nodded and led the other 9 to the garden from earlier. He tried to not think about the past, but only on defeating the Echidna.

"Okay, here we are," he said as they were only 20 yards from the hydra.

"Go ahead Cleo and Ace, we'll wait for the opening," William commanded. Jose and the others waited as Cleo and Ace ran at the hydra. They fought in sync, slashing and dodging, drawing the Hydra out from the entrance. Jose looked over at William, he had thought William liked Cleo, and it was no secret he didn't like Ace. He looked as if he regretted his choice in choosing those two to fight together.

"Oooooh," Leonata said scrunching up her nose. Jose turned to see how they were faring. One of the heads was about to get Cleo, so Ace had no choice but to cut it off, growing two new ones. A few seconds later the entrance was wide open.

"Okay, let's go," William said as they all ran into the garden. It looked the exact same as it had earlier. The Minotaur pawed at the ground at the sight of the demigods, and the Nemean Lion and the Chimera turned at the intrusion. Everyone knew what they had to do, Drey and Tara went first, intercepting the Minotaur, and focusing its attention on them, Charlotte and Chase went left at the Chimera and Leonata and Alec attacked the Nemean Lion. He even risked a look behind him before following William.

Cleo had just narrowly dodged two of the hydras heads, and Ace was dealing with the other half.

William put his hand on Jose's shoulder, catching his attention. "Ready?" he asked. Jose nodded and turned to the Mother of monsters herself. She had the top half of a women and the bottom half of a snake. She looked the same, with a deceiving motherly appearance, and a forked tongue.

"Hello _Flame King_," She said spitting out his title, "I'm surprised to see you again, you think being the cause of your friend's death would give you some wisdom," she sneered.

Jose stood up straight and held out his sword. "It just gives me all the more reason to kill you," he responded bravely.

Echidna laughed and obsidian swords appeared in both of her hands.

William held his spear up in the air and lightning cackled, hitting it, and making it buzz with the electricity. He held the spear tip towards Echidna, "Go!" he told Jose as he ran straight at the monster.

Jose went around the side, going for an open spot, but she had guessed their plan and using one sword she blocked Jose's sword, and the other to deflect William's spear. What she hadn't planned though was the electricity. It coursed through the obsidian giving her quite the shock.

William used this second and stabbed her in the side with the spear. She slid to the side, William spear fell out. Hissing as her forked tongue flickered in and out of her mouth Echidna struck at Jose with both swords, which he barely managed to block.

William and Jose both fought in coordination. When one would strike, the other would block, and it worked well enough, until Echidna moved with lightning speed behind the two and knocked Jose back.

"Wait! Watch the statue!" Charlotte yelled, as Chase narrowly deflected the Chimera's claws away from her.

The warning came too late though, as Jose fell into the statue, knocking it off of its pedestal, and breaking it in half. As soon as the statue had hit the ground the wind picked up, and it started to snow.

"Quick, the scythe," William yelled, noticing the danger they would soon be in. He managed to block her sword with his spear, but it unfortunately snapped in half. He quickly drew his sword and parried the next swing. Cleo was the closest available person. Her and Ace had defeated the hydra and split up, she was helping Drey and Tara with the Minotaur, and Ace was helping with the Nemean Lion.

Turning away from the Minotaur Cleo ran to the middle, everyone one focused on fighting their monster.

Jose turned his full attention to Echidna. The wind was starting to get stronger and the snow thicker. Echidna had turned her attention on William's expert swordsmanship, so Jose used this chance to get the final blow.

He coated his sword with fire, which did happen to catch the corner of Echidna's eye, but it was too late. He dug the sword into the center her back, but instead of screaming, an eerie laugh escaped from her.

"You may have beaten me _Flame King,_ but you will fail to save a friend once again," she sneered, before turning into dust and leaving behind two obsidian swords.

His victory was short lived when a blood-curling scream pierced the air, monsters and demigods alike turned to the source.

"Cleo!" William yelled as he ran to her. She had collapsed on the ground, Jose couldn't tell whether or not she was even still alive, and the scythe was gone. William never made it to her, as the snow and wind started to lift them all off of the ground.

"It's a blizzard! Everyone, grab hold of something!" Charlotte warned them.

The snow got so thick that he could no longer see five inches in front of him, and grabbing for the ground he was only able to find Echidna's swords. He felt helpless as the seemingly never ending stream of snow swirled around him, taking him who knows where.

**Ace Fitzgerald**

Ace groaned as he woke up. He had a sharp sting on the top of his head, which brought him back to reality. All he remembered was the blizzard, getting knocked out by a rock, and Cleo's scream. He shuddered, she sounded as if someone were burning her alive. Standing up he looked at his surroundings. Ace was relieved to see four of the others there with them. There was Will, Charlotte, Nata, and Jose, and he was the only one awake. They seemed to be in the parking lot of a Mini Mart in some small town.

Charlotte started to stir, "Ugh, where are we?" she asked as she sat up. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked around.

"I have no idea, I'm going to go look around," Ace said. Now that at least one other person was awake he could see if he could find the others and where they are at. He walked into a 711 hoping to find out where they were.

"Uh hey, where is this town?" he asked a peppy looking cashier. She gave him a once over and her nose who knows where in a blizzard does that to a person.

"Coldspring… are you lost?" she asked.

"Yeah, well kinda, Where exactly is Coldspring?" he asked.

"Texas," she replied slowly, as if talking to a little kid.

"Thanks," Ace said before walking out of the gas station. They had managed to go from Canada all the way to Coldspring, Texas. Who knows where the other five are. He walked back to the parking lot and saw them all awake sitting on a bench.

"What did you find?" Charlotte asked him.

"We are apparently in Coldspring, Texas…" Ace explained.

"Wait, what?! What about the others?" William asked vaguely, but Ace could probably guess who he was explicitly thinking of.

"No sign of them, they could be in a whole other part of the country for all we know," Ace said shrugging.

"Hey guys! Oh man, you don't know how glad I am to find you all! Hermes told me where to go, said it was another thank you gift for helping him earlier," yelled a voice from behind them all. Ace turned around and saw none other than Quinn Peterson.

"What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you had two broken legs," Nata said genuinely shocked.

"Thanks to the Apollo kids I got better quickly," Quinn said. "Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"We don't know, last thing we remember was being in a blizzard all the way in Canada. Why are you here?" William asked.

"Well Riley said the second part of the prophecy, which is making a lot of sense right now," Quinn explained. "By parent's hand they shall be betrayed, splitting the two who can wield the Titan blade. The fate of one shall fall to fire, those thought to be loyal will be uncovered a liar. The clandestine gods must lastly be found, unless Olympus shall fall to the ground." He recited.

"Parents hand? Charlotte's mom is Khione right? A snow storm sounds a lot like her work," Nata pointed out.

Charlotte looked nervous, "she was at the Canada…" she said looking down.

"Khione was there? Why didn't you tell us?" Ace asked.

"I was scared, she said that the only thing protecting the garden from the Titans and the Gods was the statue, so she told me if I were to help her out by destroying it she would repay me, I wasn't gonna do it of course though."

"Guys, what happened to the scythe though, that must be the Titan blade… Cronus's blade, but last I saw was the weapon was gone and Cleo… well she looked de-"Nata was interrupted by William.

"She isn't dead, she must've somehow gotten the blade," he said as if he was trying to convince himself. Ace didn't want to think she was dead either, but it wasn't looking good.

"What?!" Quinn said shocked.

"We need to find them all, I think the best bet would be going back to Camp," William said. Ace looked over to see if Jose would want to put any input in, but he was looking at twin obsidian blades.

"Aren't those Echidna's" Ace asked him.

Jose nodded, "I accidentally grabbed them during the blizzard," he replied. Ace nodded, they were deadly looking blades, and it looked like celestial bronze was running through them like veins making it deadly to monsters as well.

"But what if they don't go back there? Who knows where they are," Ace said. He didn't mean to contradict what William said, but he couldn't help it.

Glaring William stood up straight, "where else do you expect us to go than?" he asked.

Ace shrugged and stuck his hands in his pocket, "fine, let's go back to camp."

Quinn looked a little dejected, "I came all the way from there just to go back," he said. "Did you guys lose all of your supplies?" he asked, looking at them all. Ace realized he was right, they hadn't carried any backpacks or anything with them to get the scythe.

"Okay, lucky you I got enough money to rent a car, and buy you new clothes," Quinn said pointing at the Mini Mart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again I've posted a chapter on time! Yay! **

**Thanks to all the support from everyone, keep it up! Also, I've planned once I finish this I'll do a sort of Demigod Files type of thing, going into the back stories of some of the characters and other short stories. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**~Sky **

* * *

**Drey Datario**

Drey was so close to getting the final hit on the Minotaur when the blizzard started. He had luckily been able to use his clawed hand to grab onto the ground though, keeping him anchored down. It seemed to have been going on forever as the wind and snow stung like little bullets. Then suddenly and abruptly it all just stopped.

Drey stood up, and changed his hand back to normal, looking around. The garden looked almost the exact same as before, as if a giant blizzard hadn't just went through it. All of the monsters were nowhere in sight, and he saw Alec, Chase, and Tara looking as confused as him.

Alec turned to look at the pedestal where the scythe had been and Drey following his gaze saw Cleo was still there. How she had managed to not move during the whole thing confused him.

Alec raced over to her and felt her pulse, relieved he announced, "She's alive," as he started to grab some nectar and reviving her.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Drey asked them.

Chase shook his head, "nope…"

"I'm guessing they weren't able to find something to hold on to, who knows where they all could be," Tara said looking lost.

Cleo suddenly sat up gasping for air.

"What happened to you?" Chase asked.

"I'm not really sure. There was a searing pain that made it feel like I was like engulfed in fire or something, but the same time freezing cold… then I kept seeing the Parthenon. But it only felt like it was five seconds, and now I woke up to it being a ring on my finger," Cleo said slowly, holding up her hand to reveal a silver band on her finger. She reached to take it off, but as soon as she touched it she drew her hand back sharply in pain. "I don't think I can get it off," she said worriedly.

"We need to look around for the others, there is a chance they still might be around here somewhere, else we will have to just leave," Drey said crossing his arms.

"Well, we have found _what was lost_, almost finishing the prophecy, our best bet would be just to follow what Cleo heard when she touched the scythe," Tara said.

"So you mean we have to go all the way to Greece?!" Chase asked exasperatedly.

"It is probably just the one in Nashville," Alec said. "We have nothing to lose if we just stop by there," he added.

"Tara and Chase, could you check the rest of the center? If we can't find them we will just have to leave without them. Meet us by the car," Drey said. Tara and Chase nodded and ran out.

Alec helped Cleo up, who winced. "You sure you're okay? That sounded terrible," Alec said.

Cleo nodded, "I'm fine, let's go," she said.

"Thank goodness I have the keys," Drey said with a slight smirk as he grabbed the keys from his pockets. The three of them walked out, leaving behind the now empty garden. They walked the short distance to the van in an awkward silence, Cleo being the one to break it.

"What happened when I went unconscious?" Cleo asked.

"Well, the snowstorm got terrible and the Drey, Chase, Tara, and myself managed to hold on to something, I'm not so sure about you though," Alec explained.

"Also, Jose managed to kill the Echidna, the other three monsters were still alive when the snowstorm swept through us all," Drey added. Cleo nodded, and started to absentmindedly twist the ring on her finger.

"Is it not hurting?" Alec asked, noticing her.

She looked down in shock, "oh, I guess not, maybe it is only when I try to take it off," she noted. Drey wasn't sure what, but he knew his best bet would to not even try to touch it, there was something ominous... maybe even evil about it.

They got to the van and Drey unlocked it, "I can drive first," he offered, stepping into the driver's seat.

Chase ran over to them, "shotgun!" he yelled with a grin. He hopped into the passenger seat, "just in time," he said contentedly.

Tara was walking a little behind him, shaking her head slowly at his eagerness. "We didn't see anyone else, and I asked a few other people and there wasn't any mention of five other teenagers," Tara explained.

"Any luck with where we are supposed to be going?" Chase asked.

"Nashville, Tennessee; the Parthenon," Alec replied getting into the van. Since there were only three other people they were able to get one row for each; Tara taking the back, Alec the middle, and Cleo the front. Drey started the car, pulling away from the parking lot.

**Leonata Olivieri**

"We need to take route 30," Will said holding up the map.

"No, 20 is faster," Ace argued as he pointed out the road. Nata rolled her eyes at their bickering. They hadn't been able to decide on a single thing the whole ride so far. Frustrated she took the map right out of their hands, she could've been sleeping right now.

"Look, we take 20 until we get to the intersection which we switch onto 30," she said throwing the map back at them. It didn't help that Charlotte and Jose didn't have the biggest voices. Will glared at Ace and pulled the car out of the gas station, surprisingly following Nata's advice. Triumphantly she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Leonata woke up as someone insistently poked her on the shoulder. "What is it," she grumbled opening her eyes and saw an urgent Charlotte.

"There are gorgons outside, which somehow you managed to sleep through," she said pulling Nata's arm urgently.

"Oh shit, what?" she said getting up quickly and jumping out of the van. The two famous gorgons, Euryale and Stheno were there, fighting Will and Ace, while Jose and Quinn fought a swarm of Stymphalian birds.

"Wow, you failed to mention the swarm of metal birds," Nata said as she hastily grabbed her knife. "You help with the birds, I'll get the gorgons," she said running off to help Ace and Quinn.

Jose and Quinn were working slowly, but efficiently, Jose burning multiple at a time with blasts, and Quinn shooting them down with his bow. Will and Ace on the other hand fought completely out of sync. Ace needed only to touch them with his stygian iron sword and he could weaken them dramatically, but without Will being backup the gorgons were easily able to deflect his blows, and Will was only worrying about himself.

Nata ran over to them and intercepted a blade with her knife. "You guys need to put all your crap behind you and learn to work together," she hissed.

"No, no, keep up what you're doing, you may eventually be able to beat us," Stheno said laughing.

"Yes, this is a great strategy," Euryale chided, blocking another strike from Ace.

"Fine, what do you have planned?" Will said angrily.

"Well, use your strengths to help Aces," Nata said, hoping he would get the hint. It must've clicked since Will turned to the side and blocked one of Euryale's blades for him, allowing Ace to strike her straight through the heart, and turning her into a pile of dust with a small vial left behind. Nata used her knife to block Stheno as she tried to get Will with his back turned. She screamed at her dead sister and went at them with full force. Luckily, Will and Ace got their acts together and did almost the same thing, except this time Ace blocked and Will took the last shot, turning Stheno into another pile of ashes and left behind an exact replica of the other vial.

"Here, you can take them," Ace said as he picked up the vials and handed them to Nata.

"Why thank you," she said grinning, and stuffing them in her pocket. She turned to see how the others were doing, and they were just fine. Quinn shot a few of the stragglers flying up ahead, leaving behind a mound of dead birds.

"Great job, well… let's just stay the night here, it's already like 8 o'clock," William sighed as he sheathed his sword.

"That is the best idea ever," Nata nodded. Ace left to get the rooms, and when he came back he handed one to Leonata and she ran into the room, falling straight asleep. It surprised even Nata herself how much she slept. Maybe it was having the Titan of the moon as a mom, or maybe it was just how amazing sleep was, but whatever it was she wasn't complaining.

As soon as she closed her eyes a dream washed over her. She was standing outside of a giant palace made of what looked like obsidian and black stones.

"We decided to make our next palace a little further from the Roman camp this time," said a voice from behind her. Leonata turned around to see her mom, Selene. She had long flowing silver hair with pale skin and her eyes glowed like the moon. The unsettling part though was that she looked only thirteen with an innocent look.

"It's kinda hard to think of you as my mom if you look a lot younger than me," Nata said crossing her arms.

Selene laughed, "I prefer this form, but if you want I guess I can appear older," she ended with a huffed. A pale silver light surrounded her than left behind a much older titan, looking around thirtyish but other than that the same.

"Now, I want you to be prepared for the choice you will have to make up ahead. I understand being on a quest like this enables you to become close with the enemies, it won't make it any bit easier," Selene stopped as she looked around cautiously and added a little quieter," I consider myself to be more neutral, I haven't really helped either the titans or gods yet so I will have to make the same decision as you soon."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me? To prepare to choose? I already know, the gods are immature selfish immortals that don't deserve to be in charge," Nata said. She pretended not to notice the hurt in her mother's eyes. That hint showed her that her mom wanted her to change her path while she still could, but who is she to tell Nata what to do.

"This was a great chatmom, but I've decided, you were the one pushing me this direction the whole time anyway."

"I never did, I tried to show you the right way. But, as your mom I will choose how you do," she comforted. "Goodbye."

The world around Nata faded as she found herself back in her motel room, blinking her eyes awake.

"Perfect timing, we were just about to head out," Charlotte said as she got ready. Nata groaned and put her black hair in a sloppy bun and threw on a clean, well she thought it was clean, camp shirt and jean shorts. She followed Charlotte out the door to the van, where the other four already were.

Quinn held out two McMuffins for both of them. "We got breakfast while you guys were getting ready," he offered.

"Thanks," Charlotte said as she took one. Nata nodded and took the other, sitting in the van. Everyone else followed suit, Quinn in the passenger seat and Will in the drivers. She kinda felt bad for the guy, he was the only one out of all of them that could drive, the other three missing.

"Our next stop will be in Nashville, it'll be a five hour drive, so if you need anything we need to get it now," Will said as he started the car. Nata groaned at the next long ride, but surprisingly she didn't sleep the whole time. The drive was long and boring, but they eventually reached the city in Tennessee. It was 12 in the afternoon and everyone was hungry.

"Hey, we should eat in that café," Quinn said as he pointed out a small place next to the Parthenos.

"I bet you just wanna be next to the building made after your mom," Nata teased as she got out and stretched. Almost as soon as she said it she realized that Athena wasn't his real mom… he had a titan for a parent just like her… Prometheus.

"I actually wouldn't mind that, any objections?" William asked, making a pointed glare at Ace.

Returning the stare Ace shrugged, "Sure, I don't care." You would think after finally learning to fight together they would at least warm up to each other, but no. The six of them sat down and ordered.

"This is actually a really pretty view," Charlotte mused, as she looked at the Parthenon. Nata swore she saw Charlotte's gaze flicker to William, years of pretending to be a daughter of Aphrodite did give her some intuitive about the heart. Shrugging she went back to eating her chili, but a giant column of fire from the other side of the Parthenon distracted her and the rest of the group. People kept walking as if they didn't even notice it.

Everyone looked at each other and a silent agreement came over all of them, as they took off towards the direction of the disruption, in the center stood a tall muscular figure with glowing eyes coming out of a golden armor. He held a long golden sword and emanated a bright light, harsher than that of Apollo.

"Welcome to the party!" Chase yelled as he narrowly dodged a blast of fire that was shot by the person.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chase Keldheart**

Chase was disappointed his great entrance was disrupted by a column of fire, but hey, you use what you get. Everyone else was too preoccupied fighting the titan Hyperion to notice the rest of the ten, plus Quinn, had joined them.

"Where have you guys been?" William asked him as he pulled out his sword.

"We were all at the garden right where the storm was," Chase replied, "how about you?"

William paused before he replied when relief flushed over his face seeing Cleo wasn't… well dead. "We were dropped off in Texas."

"Yeah, it was pure chance we met you guys here," Nata interjected.

"Well, when Cleo woke up she got a message from the scythe that we needed to go to the Parthenon, and as soon as we got here we got intercepted by Hyperion here," Chase explained.

"Wait, the Titan?" Jose asked, turning to see the enemy.

Chase nodded, "yep, the one and only. Well, we better start helping them," he said turning to see the others were just barely managing to fight him off.

"Jose, you are the only one here immune to fire, you're our best bet, and we need to get a message to Cleo to use her powers to weaken Hyperion by drenching him." Suddenly a chorus of howls interrupted William's plan and a dozen hellhounds ran at them. "Okay… well we will watch Cleo and Jose's back while they fight Hyperion," he concluded. "Get the message to everyone."

William and everyone but Jose ran to fight off the hellhounds, Jose ran up to Cleo, telling her what they were supposed to do. She nodded, and drew water from the fountain nearby, dousing the Titan, and dulling the flames to a spark, while Jose started to fight him.

Chase went up to the others who hadn't yet got the message, "we are gonna cover Cleo and Jose from the hellhounds," he said quickly as he turned to fight the hoard of monster dogs.

They were able to beat the first 6 ones almost instantly, the problem was though, that they were the smaller less powerful ones, leaving the last 6. Those ones were extremely tough and shadow traveling all over.

"Ace, is there any way you could prevent them from shadow traveling?" Alec asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I could always try," Ace replied. "Here, cover me," he told Tara, as a look of concentration overtook his face, and his eyes closed shut. Around him it started to get darker and darker, then slowly the amount of shadow traveling started to get smaller and smaller, until it just disappeared completely.

"Good job," William yelled to him. Ace opened his eyes and nodded tiredly, dropping to his knees. It must've taken a lot out of him to do that.

"What did you do?" Chase heard Tara ask him.

"I just focused on closing the shadows, sort of like blocking them," Ace replied, yawning.

"Chase, take Ace to the side, he doesn't have enough energy to fight," Will commanded. Chase nodded and ducked a swipe of a hellhound's paw and running over to Ace.

"Come on," he said helping Ace walk to the side, not too far, but far enough to not be in the battle. Ace seemed like he wanted to complain, but almost as soon as he sat back down he fell asleep.

Chase turned to see how everyone was doing. They were killing off the last two hellhounds, and Jose and Cleo were moving in a pattern, changing it up every once in a while to make it not too easy to read. It was something like Cleo would smash Hyperion in the face with water, blinding him quickly and giving Jose time to slash at him with his sword. They seemed to slowly be wearing the titan down, who didn't have enough time to recover after the water.

Chase ran up to them and stopped in his tracks when he saw everything go downhill. A new batch of dozen hellhounds ran over to the group, and Hyperion swung his sword at the water making it miss him. With this opportunity he was able to amp up the heat around him, forcing Cleo to move back. Jose was fine with that, but Hyperion has been able to sword-fight for millennia. He quickly disarmed Jose and smacked him back with the hilt of his sword.

"Did you think a splash of water and a little fireproof demigod could've beat me?! The Titans have gotten rid of six more minor gods, forcing the twelve Olympians to go into hiding in fear. Even if you manage to leave this park alive, you will never defeat us all without the help of your puny deities!" Hyperion said, his voice booming.

Jose jumped back up and tried to hit him with one Echidna's blades, but it was easily parried.

From the corner of his eye he saw Tara run of to Cleo and say something. He was shocked to see Cleo nod and hold out her hand with the ring on it. Tara took a deep breath and took the ring off, she looked as if she were trying her best to hold in a scream as it enlarged and turned into a glowing scythe, radiating power that Chase could even feel from fortyish feet.

Hyperion was about to gut Jose with his sword when he must've sensed the power. Turning Hyperion dimmed when he saw Tara holding the scythe. She seemed to be in pain, but hid it pretty well.

"Where did you get that?" Hyperion asked as he took a step back. Tara didn't answer, she probably couldn't and walked towards Hyperion. Hyperion's movement slowed dramatically, as if he were walking through jelly. In one swift movement Tara swung the scythe straight through the titan, and he disappeared in a light of gold.

As soon as Hyperion was gone Tara dropped the weapon and collapsed. Chase ran over to her, with Cleo making it just a little before him.

"Is she okay?" he asked her.

Feeling Tara's pulse Cleo nodded, "she's alive. If it's the same as what happened to me she should wake up in a little while." Cleo looked over at the scythe which shrunk back into a ring and reached over to pick it up.

"Wait," Will said as he ran over to them, with everyone else following behind. "We shouldn't risk touching that again," he said as he sat down next to Cleo.

"Well we can't just leave it there," Drey pointed out.

"I'll do it then," Will replied, reaching to grab the ring. He took a deep breath and picked it up, but nothing happened. He slipped the ring on, which magically adjusted itself to fit his finger perfectly. Will exhaled a sigh of relief and was a little shocked to see Cleo let go of Will's hand, Chase hadn't even them notice holding their hands in the first place.

"How'd you do that?" Charlotte asked peeping over Drey's shoulder.

Will looked really confused, "I uh, I'm not sure…"

"Guys, there's something wrong with Tara," Alec said leaning over.

"Well yeah, she's unconscious from touching a weapon that killed a titan in one strike," Chase said with a, 'well duh,' look.

Alec glared at him before shaking his head, "no, I mean, when the same thing happened to Cleo she wasn't as close as being as pale as Tara, and Tara has a darker complexion. Also, this," he said picking up Tara's hand to show a nasty burn on the palm, and going up the arm.

"Someone get Ace, he would know if anything happened to Tara," Will said. Quinn was in the furthest back and ran over to the sleeping son of Hades to bring him over.

"Oh yeah, why is Quinn here? We saw him last back at camp with two broken legs," Chase asked.

"Riley said the rest of the prophecy, so he came here to tell us the rest. Lucky for him your dad just zapped him to us. By parent's hand they shall be betrayed, splitting the two who can wield the Titan blade. The fate of one shall fall to fire, those thought to be loyal will be uncovered a liar. The clandestine gods must lastly be found, unless Olympus shall fall to the ground," Charlotte interjected.

"The parent's hand is Charlotte's. She told us after we got separated that her mom was in Canada with us," Nata added.

"Wait, so Will must be one of the two who can wield the titan blade, since he managed to pick it up with no effects, "Alec pointed out. "Also, Hyperion was talking about how the Olympians went into hiding, maybe they are clandestine gods that we have to find," he continued. The conversation was interrupted by Quinn walking over with a tied look Ace.

As soon as Ace saw Tara his half open eyes widened. "Oh no," he said shaking his head. Everyone else looked at him expectantly. "She isn't dead, but her soul isn't in her body, it's almost like it was burned away," he said solemnly.

"Wait, what?!" Cleo said covering her mouth. "I shouldn't have let her take the ring."

"We could still save her though, _if _we are able to find her soul and bring it back to her body," Ace added.

"The fate of one shall fall to fire, that must mean Hyperion," Alec mumbled. Chase realized there was one person who wasn't active at all in the conversation, and he hadn't actually seen him after the fight, Jose.

**Jose Sanjas**

It was all his fault. Jose brought death to another friend, well, it might as well be death. He had been listening from the side of their conversation and never could've imagined such a thing could happen to any of them. Echidna's words were echoing in his head, _you will fail to save a friend once again. _He dropped the two obsidian swords in disgust.

"You okay?" Chase asked as he walked up to him.

"If I had been able to hit Hyperion I could've prevented Tara from losing her soul," Jose said looking down.

"Psh, I'm surprised you and Cleo were even able to hold Hyperion off for that long. You tried your best," Chase comforted, well at least tried.

"Well that wasn't good enough," Jose mumbled. Standing up he put his hands in his pockets, "let's just go, I hear that you guys know what to do next," he said.

Chase looked worried for him, but nodded anyway, "yeah sure thing." Leaving his swords behind Jose walked with Chase to the rest of the group.

"So we are going to go to camp, but along the way find hiding gods?" Leonata asked, crossing her arms. The way she said it made the plan sound like a glorified game of hide n' seek.

"Pretty much," William replied. No one objected, because no one else had a better plan, and they all walked to the van, Drey and Quinn helped carry Tara. Seeing Tara made Jose cringe and look away, it was his fault she was like this. First the statue, and now this…

Jose didn't even pay attention when they were all driving. There seemed to be a lot more conversation than normal in the ride, and from the small snippets Jose caught it was about the quest. He slowly dozed off and fell asleep. He was expecting to have his normal nightmare of his first failed quest, but instead he found himself inside of a strange room. The walls were lined with tanks of water filled with seaweed and every single fish imaginable. In the room walked a regal looking woman. She had a familiar appearance, reminding him of someone in the group… it just barely escaped his mind who though. Behind her was a man with his most distinguishing feature was a helmet covering most of his face with ram horns on it.

"Orcus would be a great asset," he said nodding his head.

"Krios, we are pushing our own morals by allowing Khione to help us," the woman said sitting down in a chair.

"Yes, but Orcus would bring us hundreds more to our army. We just need the blood of a demigod and he will awaken," Krios pointed out, as he sat across from her. "What else could Khione do for us anyways? If we needed to we could just get rid of her."

"No, her daughter is on the quest, that makes three out of ten, that may still be a help."

"But Tethys, she hasn't made any headway at all with her daughter?!" Krios said raising his voice. Suddenly the door burst open and in walked an angry looking titaness. She had long flowing brown hair and swirling brown and blue eyes. As soon as she walked in Jose remembered who Tethys looked like, Cleo. But wait, she's a daughter of Poseidon, her and Tethys only share the same hair, and facial shape… and eyes.

"What is it Mnemosyne?" Tethys asked.

"It's Hyperion, he failed. One of the girls used Cronus's scythe and sent him to Tartarus," Mnemosyne said. "Wait, there's someone here," she said, looking around. "I can sense his memories. It's one of the ones from the quest, the Hephaestus one." Mnemosyne's eyes stared straight into Jose's, he felt his memories of this dream start to slip away.

Jose woke up in the nick of time. He couldn't remember exactly why his dream spooked him that much, but he did remember that they were planning to awaken Orcus.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Charlotte said as she looked over at Jose.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. I just saw something in my dream though," Jose said clearing his throat. "The titans are going to try and awake Orcus to help them."

"Well go ahead and tell everyone else," Charlotte said gesturing to the rest of the van.

* * *

**9 out of 10 lines of the prophecy have come true! Anyone else willing to take a guess about the rest? Not that there is much left, sadly :( **

**If you have any ideas or questions feel free to PM or review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Super sorry for not posting in forever! I've just been lacking motivation lately and have been way lazier than lately. But I will definitely make up for it and stay more diligent :P **

**Enjoy! **

A flurry of emotions ran through Cleo's head, ranging from elated, to guilty, to angry all within seconds. She was happy about what had happened with William. Yeah, yeah, hand holding is elementary, but it opened Cleo's eyes to her feelings of him. They had been close friends for the longest time, and this felt like a dream. She was guilty because _she _had been the one to give Tara the ring, which was the cause of her current state. Then anger would come next. Cleo and Tara were never on the best of terms, it pretty much went all the way to her first day, but she had taken a leap and trusted that Tara would do the right thing, they even both kinda reconciled, and then she went and got her soul destroyed. Cleo looked in the back row and felt the guilt rush back to her as she saw Tara's comatose state.

Since Tara took up a whole row, and Quinn joined the quest there hadn't been enough room for everyone to ride in the van. So, the car that the other group had rented when they were separated served as another mode of transportation. Everyone alternated where they sat at each stop, but currently, Alec was driving the other car with William, Nata, and Jose; while in the van, Drey was driving, Chase in the passenger seat, Quinn and Ace in the first row, Charlotte and Cleo herself in the second, and Tara in the back.

Charlotte must've noticed Cleo's discomfort as she spoke up. "You okay Cleo?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking and all…" She wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about the current events.

Charlotte suddenly looked around the van before turning back to Charlotte and whispered, "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked. Her light blue eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yeah sure," Cleo said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, uh it's about Will," Charlotte said so quietly that Cleo barely heard her. Hearing his name Cleo got a lot more interested, and nodded for her to continue.

"Well… I've been wanting to get this off my chest for a while… buuuut, I kinda have a crush on him," Charlotte said looking down at her hands, which she were nervously wringing.

Cleo was silent. She didn't know how to respond. Charlotte was a good friend of hers, but talking and expressing her feelings wasn't her strong suit so if Cleo told her the truth it just might prevent her from sharing anymore.

"You okay? You… you don't like him too do you?" Charlotte asked, her voice raising in fear a little bit at the end.

Cleo smiled and looked into Charlotte's eyes, her years of lying paid off, as she responded without a single hitch, "of course not, we are just friends."

"Oh okay, oh yeah! I think I know someone who may have eyes for you-" Charlotte was cut off by Drey making an announcement.

"Hey guys, look at that billboard," he said pointing out the window, and slowly pulling over. Cleo looked out her window to see.

It read, "Tonight, for the first time come and see this up and rising star, Paul Oh! He has the voice of a god and will be performing hit new singles at the Kentucky Music Center. Buy your tickets now at , or call at 1-800-THE-BEST." Below the words was a picture of what looked like an ancient Greek statue holding a microphone and with sunglasses on.

"Wow, isn't he supposed to be in hiding?" Chase asked incredulously.

Everyone turned when they saw William open the door. "Why'd we stop?" he asked.

"I think we found a lead on one of the 'clandestine gods" Drey said pointing at the billboard.

Will read over it and shook his head. "It's either the biggest coincidence ever, or Apollo is performing a concert in Kentucky. Here, let's meet up at the next exit and we'll plan what to do there."

"Okay, sounds good, see ya," Drey replied. Will left and they drove off to the meeting point.

Luckily Chase turned the music up, making it too hard to have a conversation.

Ten minutes later, they were parked in an empty parking lot, as Alec was on the payphone, buying tickets. Earlier they had all decided who were to go. They only had enough money for three tickets, which was quite the coincidence with that being a divine and lucky number in Greece. Everyone chose Will to go, Cleo was voted next, and Alec volunteered.

"I bought three VIP tickets for the next show, which is in an hour," Alec said walking over. "We just have to pay there in cash and show ID's and they'll give us the tickets."

"We should get going now than," Ace said getting into the van. No one disagreed as they drove to the concert.

When they got there the parking lot was packed. They were lucky to find two empty spots next to each other in the middle.

"We'll just stay here than," Drey said leaning back in the seat.

"We'll be back soon, hopefully it won't be too hard…" Cleo said with a small smile.

As they started to walk off Chase yelled, "Bring me back a T-shirt!"

"The show already started, but we only need to get to the end to _Paul Oh,_" Alec explained as he got the money out to pay. As he talked to the cashier Will turned to Cleo.

"So, is this your first concert?" he asked.

Cleo smiled, "Yep, yours?"

Will nodded, "Same, of course though I wouldn't have expected it to have turned out anything like this," he said grinning.

"Okay, I got the tickets," Alec said turning around to them. He handing Will and Cleo VIP tickets and they all walked right in, since they were late there wasn't a line. As soon as they stepped into the doors Cleo heard the most melodic singing ever, it made her want to just stop what she was doing a dance with a random person.

"Come on, we need to make it to the front," Alec urged, it even looked like he was having trouble resisting the urge. As Cloe listened to the words she was surprised to hear that the song was about stopping and dancing with random people.

They walked up to the VIP section in the front and saw Apollo. He had sandy blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a golden tan. He looked like a hot surfer, which was pretty out of place in Kentucky. After that he sang another song that was something about losing the love of your life and even though it wasn't even that good Cleo found herself crying and felt like she just had her heart broken. The same thing went for all of Apollo's songs. Whatever he sang about she seemed to be feeling the same thing, and it seemed that way for everyone.

"This will be the last song of the night," he announced, collective groans were heard all around. "It's called; _The Truth is All I Need."_

Cleo gasped at the title; the truth was never good, not for her at least.

"I'm gonna go... uh bathroom," Cleo said running off before Alec or Will could say anything. Even in the bathroom she could still hear the song. She jumped when she heard a toilet flush and a teenage girl walked out.

"I'm a daughter of the titan Tethys," Cleo found herself blurting to the stranger.

The girl looked really confused, the song in the background the only thing breaking the silence. "You're weird," she muttered, looking a little shocked at herself, before turning and leaving.

Cleo was embarrassed, but was glad she wasn't still with Alec and William when she had that outburst. She found herself spilling everything, to herself at least.

"I know it should be easy for me to choose to help the gods, but I can't help but feel loyal to my mom. She was the one who saved me and she treats me like, well a daughter. I've seen how the Gods can treat their kids. Especially to Will," Cleo would've kept talking to herself, but luckily the song ended. Running out of the bathroom she met up with the others. They were both angrily staring at each other, which Cleo would've asked about if she didn't feel so guilty.

"You're lucky you missed that song," Alec huffed before going to the backstage door as Apollo waved and left the stage. Cleo and Will followed, but Will walked way behind them. Whatever they had said when she was gone was not good.

Walking to the backstage Apollo was signing pictures of a bunch of screaming girls. He looked up and saw the three of them, and with a small wave he pushed his way through the crowd to them, nodding at some bronze statues to take them away, which didn't surprise Cleo as much as it should've when they walked over and ushered the group out the door.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing here?" he asked with an amused grin.

"I'm pretty sure you know why Paul Oh," Will replied.

Apollo looked down at them and started to laugh, "Why did you think choosing me first would be the best idea?" he asked. "I'm not known for my willingness to jump onto causes."

"So you're saying you are _not _going to help us?" Cleo asked shocked.

"No I will, but unless you can get Zeus himself to join I'm staying here in Kentucky."

"How is having this as your cover up helping at all? You literally have a sign pointing to exactly where you are at. The Titans are definitely going to find you," Alec said incredulously.

"I'm pretty sure I'm good, Artemis will warn me if the titans are onto me," Apollo said waving his hands dismissively. "I'll give you one hint though; Prometheus Global Media just got a new CEO." As soon as Apollo finished talking the bronze statues ushered the three out the door just as they had to the group of people earlier.

The door shut closed behind them leaving Cleo, William, and Alec in an empty alley.

**Tara Evander**

Tara could only remember bits and pieces of what happened. There was the searing pain, trying to not scream, and killing Hyperion, which was probably the only good thing. She slowly blinked her eyes opened and sat up. There was a terrible pain in her hand, and looking down she groaned upon seeing a burn going up her wrist, it must've been from the scythe.

Standing up she looked around. She must be dead; it's the only thing that would make sense. She was in what looked like a forest of some sort, but there was no moon or stars, and the only light was from a dim glow from the white river near her. Everything stunk of death; the only problem though was that it was empty. Tara thought the underworld would be bustling with souls since so many people die every day. Nothing felt right.

Tara had no idea where she was, or what she was supposed to do, but she knew one thing, rivers usually led to something. She was relieved to see she still had her watch on; a shield could come in handy. With newfound determination to find anything at all, Tara started to follow the river to who knows where.

It had seemed like hours had passed, and she was starting to get hungry and thirsty. Few what seemed like the thousandth time she looked down at the river. Underworld Rivers were never good news, but if she was dead than it shouldn't make a difference, something was nagging at her though. Finally she couldn't take it and Tara stopped walking and crouched down next to the water.

The closer she got to it the less she was remembering on why she didn't want to drink from it in the first place. One sip couldn't do any harm. Just as she was about to touch the water she heard a voice behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, that is unless you _wanted_ to lose all of your memories."

Tara whipped her head around, all thoughts of drinking from the river left as she saw who spoke.

"That's the River Lethe," he continued. The boy had strange red skin with pitch black eyes, but at the same time a sort of handsomer appearance. Strangely enough there were horns above his ears as well.

"And who are you?" Tara asked confidently standing up.

Ignoring her, the person continued, "you don't look like a monster, or have an aura of an immortal, so what exactly are you doing in Tartarus?"

Tara was shocked, _did he just say… _

He must have noticed her alarmed expression as he laughed, "you don't know how you got down here did you? Are you a mortal? Wait a demigod."

Tara regained her composure, "And what are you? You don't look like any monster I know."

"I'm Damon," he introduced walking over to her.

Tara responded hesitantly, she wasn't sure if she should tell him her name, "I'm… Tara."

"What are you doing down here? Not here for a field trip I presume," Damon said amused at his own little joke. "But lucky for you, I have nothing better to do down in this put."

"And how is that lucky for me?" Tara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'll help you. My sister is gone on some mission at this camp so it'll be a little while before she grabs me from here, so I'll help you get out of here."

Damon didn't seem exactly like a trustworthy citizen, but he was Tara's best bet. If she really was in Tartarus she didn't have much of a chance. The only other known demigods to have survived down here were Nico Di Angelo, a son of Hades, and Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase, and they were together.

"What do you want from me?" Tara asked.

"Oh nothing, we would just have to help each other out of here."

"Help each other out… what does that mean?"

"Well, escaping requires two people," Damon explained.

"Okay, fine lead the way," Tara said, who know what he had up his sleeve, but she was prepared, she had almost forgotten about her powers.

Damon smiled, revealing pointed teeth, "First things first, we are gonna need to slay a dragon."

* * *

**Also, throughout this week I will be revising the previous chapters, adding a little more and correcting grammatical/spelling mistakes. Every time I fix a chapter I'll announce it through the SYOC story so make sure to check that out too :P **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for being a day late! But it's my longest chapter yet, so hopefully it's worth it. In case you aren't following the SYOC info story, Chapter 1 and 2 have been revised. Enjoy!**

* * *

**William Harrison **

Will wasn't looking forward to the next meeting. The encounter with Apollo had been far from ideal, they didn't even get his support, that and the truth song caused tensions between him and Alec, he didn't even like to think about it. Apparently Alec felt the same since he seemed to be avoiding him. It was luck Cleo left during that song.

William had offered to drive the van; it was a way to get him focus on anything else. They had been driving for hours and just passed into West Virginia. Their destination was New York.

Unlike usual Chase wasn't sitting in the passenger seat, instead it was Leonata. She is usually always sleeping, but to his surprise she was wide awake, messing with the radio trying to find a station.

"Are all of the channels here country?!" She exclaimed. With a huff she left it on one of the many country stations, giving up.

"There are some of Argus's CDs in the glove compartment," William offered. "But I'm pretty sure they are all classical," he added.

"Ugh, that's even worse than country, this'll have to do I guess," Nata groaned leaning back.

"How much longer 'till we get there?" Cleo asked.

Drey was the one with the map and he pulled it out. "We just need to make it through here and Pennsylvania so-"

Quinn interjected, cutting him off, and receiving a glare from Drey, "six more hours."

"Six?! I don't know how anyone survived time sensitive quests," Chase joked.

"I'm pretty sure timeliness is still really important," Nata pointed out.

"But it still isn't any of that 6 day limit," Chase retaliated.

Their argument was interrupted by Cleo, "Guys what is that?" she asked, looking at the back of Will's seat.

"I think it's an Iris message," Quinn said questionably.

"Wait, I thought that Iris was taken out by the Titans," Drey said confused.

Chase started to snap his fingers like he was trying to remember something "wait… Artemis just said Iris was missing, maybe she is just in hiding," he said. Will wished he wasn't driving so he could see what was happening.

"Wait, it's starting," Cleo said looking intently into the image forming. Nata jumped into the back to get a better view.

"Can you explain what's happening?" Will asked. "I can't see anything."

"It's less of a message and more of a video of something happening," Quinn observed.

"They're in like a coliseum looking thing," Nata said looking closely. "I think that's… holy sh- I think that's Tethys." Looking in the rearview mirror he was shocked to see Cleo's face pale.

"The image is a little blurry so we can't really see super well," Quinn explained.

"Tethys just walked into the coliseum, with who I think is Oceanus; we can't hear anything that they're saying," Drey added. "And now two people were led into the coliseum, they are in like chains, and I'm pretty sure they're goddesses, but I can't tell who."

"Will, I think they are going to execute them," Cleo said shocked.

"Didn't know one know how the titans got rid of the gods?" Drey asked.

"Well you're about to find out," Nata said grimly. Will quickly pulled the van over to the side and jumped into the back, sitting next to Cleo. Now he was able to see what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Will asked her quietly. Cleo nodded, staring straight ahead at the video.

The two goddesses looked like exact opposites. One was wearing all black with completely black eyes, her black hair was in a crazy braid. The other was in all white with pale blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Oh, I think I know who they are!" Chase said excitedly. "The one in all black is Eris, and the other one is Harmonia!" Everyone was surprised that he of all of them knew.

"And how do you know that?" Nata asked him.

"I try and make sure I know who the gods are," Chase said sticking his chin up. Quinn quickly shushed them, turning Will's attention back to the scene before him. Tethys, or who he thought was Tethys, they could only see the back of her, pulled out a weapon that Will recognized as a harpe. A mix between a sword and a scythe, and this one in particular had a strange eerie white glow.

Eris shouted something, and shot a black blast at some nearby monsters, causing them to fight each other. With a single swipe of the harpe, Tethys cut clean through Eris, but surprisingly she was still in one piece, causing the goddess to laugh. A second later, she started to turn to stone, and once she was rock from top to bottom, the same light from the blade started to glow around the stone Eris, and in an instant the statue burst into millions of little pieces of light. Turning to Harmonia, who had a look of absolute terror that would be burned in William's memory; Tethys took the harpe and swung at the other goddess. Right before the impact the image just turned off.

The car was silent for a while as they all just took in what happened.

"That's terrible," Cleo said quietly, breaking the silence.

"They must've scattered her essence. That's the only way I can imagine how that just happened," Quinn thought out loud.

William cleared his throat and sat back down in the driver's seat. "We will tell the others about this as soon as we can, but the quicker we get to New York the better."

Leonata seemed the most shaken up out of all of them, which surprised him, she usually never shows that much emotion. She slowly got back into the passenger's seat and stared out the window.

He drove the rest of the way with hardly any conversation. With having just seen such a gruesome video, and Tara soulless in the back, it was making it hard for casual conversation to come back.

"We're here," Will announced as he parked in a big parking complex outside of Prometheus Global Media. Anyone who was sleeping, which was pretty much everyone except for himself woke up and yawned.

"There they are," Quinn said pointing out the window to the rest of the group, who had already parked.

Will got out of the van and walked over to the others. He had been driving for six hours straight, and Will was pretty tired, but he had told himself he wouldn't sleep until after they got Zeus to help them. Well, they were all pretty sure Zeus was here because Apollo did hint at that.

"Hey guys," Charlotte greeted. "How was the drive?" she asked. He was sure she probably wasn't expecting much of an answer.

Everyone who was in the car with William looked down, waiting for someone else to respond to her question.

"We saw an Iris message," Drey stepped up.

"It was more like a video, less of a message from a specific person," Quinn interjected.

Drey glared at him before continuing, "We saw the Titans kill Eris and Harmonia."

"We didn't see Harmonia die," Quinn mumbled, and Drey looked like he wanted to punch him in the face.

"How?" Alec asked with a collected expression. He was a master at keeping it cool and hiding any emotions, but that was all part of his upbringing, with a strict dad and all.

"They used a harpe and it just turned Eris to stone before she exploded into light," Quinn finished, not at all helping his situation with Drey.

"How could a harp do that?" Jose asked confused.

"Not the instrument, the weapon. It is a mix between a sword and a scythe, "Alec explained. "But, I think I know how."

"I thought that it was able to scatter the essence of the god so much that it couldn't return back together," Quinn spoke up.

"A harpe was the type of weapon Perseus used to kill Medusa. It nullified the divinity of her, allowing him to inflict wounds," Alec continued. "After Perseus used it, it was given back to Hermes who supposedly put it somewhere safe."

"Apparently, it wasn't safe enough," Drey scoffed.

"Hey!" Chase declared.

"Okay," Will said stopping any arguments from breaking out. "We have an idea on _how _the Titans are killing gods, but now we have a more immediate problem, meeting Zeus."

"Three people, of course?" Charlotte said questionably. That had been their plan so far. Anytime the group separated it was usually a small group of three.

"Of course I'll be going, anyone want to volunteer?" William asked looking around. He was a hurt to see Cleo take a step back. He could've really used her to help get through this meeting which he was not at all looking forward too.

"I'll go," Charlotte offered.

"That probably isn't the best idea," Ace spoke up. "Your mom probably isn't one of Zeus's favorite people; same can be said for my dad." Charlotte looked disappointed as she looked at the ground.

"I guess I could go," Chase said, not very enthusiastically. Will gave him an encouraging nod.

"What about Alec for the third?" Ace asked. Will almost forgot that no one knew about what happened at the concert except for the two of them.

"I think I need a break from meeting gods," Alec replied with an emotionless expression.

"I could go than," Jose meekly offered. Will was glad at his volunteering. Ever since what happened with Hyperion it was evident that Jose thought it was his fault and had been quieter than usual, which said a lot.

"The rest of you stay here and wait, we'll be back hopefully soon," Will finalized as he turned to the doors, Chase and Jose behind him.

"So, what are we gonna say to your pop?" Chase asked.

"We can start out by getting his attention with the harp story, than about Apollo and the prophecy, and hopefully he'll help us," William said, trying as hard as he could to sound confident.

Will took in his surroundings as he walked in. It looked exactly like the lobby of a big enterprise thought one would think. There was a modern interior with a few people waiting in leather chairs, and a bored, petite receptionist sat behind the main desk. William could obviously tell she was a wind nymph, with an almost translucent body and her light brown hair was flowing as if there was a breeze, but there wasn't. Her name tag said, "Stacy."

"May I help you?" she asked with a thick European accent that Will couldn't quite place his finger on.

"We're here to see the CEO," Will said with a commanding voice.

"Do you have a meeting?" she asked.

"No, but this guy is his son," Chase interjected.

Stacy rolled her eyes, "I'll see if he is willing to meet you. Please wait a few minutes," she said gesturing to the chairs.

"Thank you," Jose said for them as they sat down. Chase picked up a National Geographic magazine and flipped through it, and Jose just leaned back quietly.

A few minutes later Stacy spoke up. "William Harrison, Jose Sanjas, Chase Keldheart, he's ready to see you. Go to the top."

The three of them stood up, and walked to the elevator, Jose pushing the button.

"You ready?" Jose asked them both.

Will had almost said the cliché _ready as I'll ever be, _but thought against it. "Hopefully," he decided on saying, staring straight ahead at the door. After a few minutes of elevator music, that sounded eerily like the tune to one of Apollo's songs the door made the familiar ping and opened up.

The architecture inside was amazing, with a mix between Greek and modern. There were columns supporting everything and gold lining, but the modern twist was chrome coloring and straight platforms.

Hera was sitting on a gold couch, glaring at Will.

"Welcome son," Zeus said walking over from around the corner. "Jose, Chase," he greeted nodding at them. "I can guess why you've come, to ask me to help right? With the whole clandestine god's line from the prophecy," he said. Even though he sounded nonchalant with how he spoke, there was still a stern and authoritative edge in his voice.

Will had to find his voice. "Yes, in order to stop the Titans you and the other gods have to come out of hiding and help fight them."

"Do you expect us to just come to the help of mortals at your beck and call?" Hera snapped venom in her voice.

"Darling, could you please leave us to talk, go wait in the lobby or something," Zeus commanded. Hera turned up her chin and strutted out of the room with a huff.

"Tethys is using the harpe used to kill Medusa on the other gods, which is how she is killing them all," Will explained.

"That's impossible, I made sure Hermes put that somewhere it never could be found," Zeus seethed; he started to cackle with lightning.

"We saw a sort of Iris message thing that showed her well… executing Eris and Harmonia," Chase said a little weakly.

"This is worse than I thought than…" Zeus said looking in thought. "Gods though, do not need to rely on mortals, and some of the others think this is exactly what we would be doing by agreeing to help you, so gather the other ten Olympians and four other gods and I'll get them all to help with your problem," Zeus finalized. The way he said it, it seemed like he was doing only _them _a favor, and not like defeating Tethys would save them as well. "Now, let's see, get this all done by the summer solstice," he added. "Good luck son, don't disappoint me." Suddenly the three of them found themselves back at the van.

"Wha-"Will was cut off, instead standing back in the parking lot.

"Oh, where'd you guys come from?" Quinn asked shocked at their sudden appearance.

"Go ahead and explain," Will urged Jose.

"Oh uh…" Jose said nervously. Taking a deep breath he explained everything with surprising detail. When he was finished, Quinn was the first one to speak.

"The summer solstice?! That's on June 21st… that's only ten days away," Quinn pointed out shocked.

"Is this time sensitive enough?" Nata said to Chase, referring to their previous argument. Chase responded by looking at disbelief, probably because of her terrible timing.

Ten days, ten days to convince fourteen bipolar and irrational immortals to help them, ten days to stop Tethys from taking over the world, ten days to succeed.

**Alec Calloway**

"We can't possible achieve all of that in the time given," Alec pointed out; he couldn't help but show shock in his response.

"We would have to split up into groups," Ace said, and he looked like he regretted it, which was a rational response, since breaking up into groups is always a terrible idea.

"That may be our only choice…" Charlotte chimed in.

Will sighed, "Their right." He looked around at all of them before continuing, "Three groups are our best bet," Will stopped abruptly as he pulled his hand out of his pocket holding a small rolled up cube. "I have no idea how this got in my pocket…"

"I think I see a lightning insignia on the back of it," Charlotte said squinting to look.

Flipping it around, Charlotte was right, and as soon as Will touched the small lightning bolt, the cube unfolded into a flat plan with a map of what looked like the U.S. and a bunch of gold dots, 106 to be exact.

"That must be like a map of where all the gods are," Quinn said.

"This makes it a lot easier task than. Two groups would get four gods, and the third would get three. I'll be in charge of one, Ace another, and… Nata, you'll have the third."

"Wait, did you just say me?" she responded confused.

"Yep, you have the ability to lead, and this will help it show," William replied confident in his answer. "Too make the groups fair, anyone got any ideas?"

"Why don't we just draw names from a hat?" Ace suggested.

William nodded, "Charlotte, you wanna write down all of our names?" Charlotte grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and wrote all eleven names, putting them in a random baseball hat she found in the van.

"Can I choose first?" Leonata asked.

"Sure, go ahead," William said with a wave of his hand. Nata reached into the hat, looking up at the sky so she wouldn't see and pulled out the first folded up piece of paper.

She groaned upon seeing the name. "Chase," she said exasperatedly.

"It's not like you just chose an ogre," Chase said with crossed arms.

"I might as well have," she replied sticking out her tongue.

"Anyway, I'll choose," William interrupted, reaching between them to grab the next name.

Alec hoped his name wouldn't be called, but still kept a neutral demeanor. He was actually pretty mad at what their argument had been about. It was so unlike him to be hung up on this sort of thing…

_"I'm gonna go… uh bathroom," Cleo said quickly as she rushed out of her seat. _

_A few seconds after Cleo had left the next song came on. _

_"Lies get you nowhere, causing stress and losing hair. The only way to go is the truth!" Apollo sang. Alec widened his eyes in shock. He had missed the title of the song, and according to what happened at the other songs, this didn't seem like it would end well. _

_"I don't know if I will be good enough in the end, ya know? I mean, my dad's Zeus, and he is already disappointed in me, than there is the fact that as soon as the war started everyone looked at me to guide because of who my dad is," William randomly blurted to no one in particularly. "Why am I saying this?" _

_Alec suddenly felt like talking about his past, stuff he never told anyone, and telling about every lie he has said, which would happen to be a lot. He managed to control the urge by mumbling it under his breath, making it not understandable to anyone but himself. William seemed to be trying to hold in what he was saying, but failing miserably, whilst everyone else in the audience was spilling their secrets out to their neighbors. _

_He couldn't keep it on the down low anymore, and he could feel the bigger secrets of his about to be blurted out. Knowing what was going to happen Alec tried to change up the wording, so it would be true, but puzzling to decipher. Unluckily he ran out of time._

Alec's memory was interrupted by Will announcing his first pick, "Jose." The hat went around to the next person.

"Okay, well, Cleo," Ace said, he gave Cleo a wave.

"Quinn," Nata announced. Next was Will, choosing Charlotte.

"Alec," Ace called as he held up the paper. Alec nodded, keeping a nonchalant response, risking a glance over at Will, he saw the son of Zeus glaring daggers at him. Before anyone else could see though, William turned away.

The groups ended up being as follows:

Will, Charlotte, and Jose; Ace, Alec, Cleo, and Tara; and Leonata, Chase, Drey, and Quinn.

His group was assigned in watching over Tara, which was a pretty heavy burden, since she was vulnerable and susceptible to attacks.

"So, Ace, you'll get at least four gods along the east coast, Nata, your group will get at least three to the left of Missouri, since there aren't as many on that side, and my group will get any four in-between," Will said showing them the map.

"How are we supposed to keep track of where they all are, since a lot of gods will probably be moving, and there is only one map?" Ace asked.

"We may have to get phones…" Quinn suggested.

"I think it would be worth the risk," Charlotte said quietly.

"Do we have enough money for that?" William asked Drey, who had taken role as treasurer of the quest.

"We can probably buy 3 cheap ones," he responded.

"Well, okay, we'll get 3 phones, exchange numbers, and anytime you wanna know where a god is just call my group and we can supply the answers," Will finalized.

"We can just take a train to the west," Nata suggested. After more debate on what to do, and how to do it, Drey distributed the rest of the money to the three groups, they got the phones, first destinations, and transportation was sorted out. Will's group got the rental car, Ace's the van, and Leonata the train.

After getting phones, they were about to go their separate ways, Will stopped Alec. "I don't want us to say bye on a sour note, considering how something may happen, but that's a little hard. Just watch out okay," Will said sternly.

Alec nodded, "sure, same for you."

"You know what I meant, bye Alec," he said before turning around to his group. Alec followed suit, and left to the van. Their first destination was Baltimore, Maryland.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not posting last week! Finals stress and all XP ****Sadly I won't be posting for the next two weeks. Vacationing for the holidays. Hope you enjoy, **

**here's Chapter 12! **

* * *

**Tara Evander**

"Wait, so you got some sun powers?" Damon asked, raising one eyebrow. "That'll come in handy down here, light is scarce."

Tara ignored his comment; she had a small ball of light in front of them to lead the way. "What is this dragon, and where?"

"Well, I can't remember at the moment… but it'll probably come to me, and she's in a cave near the Phlegethon River. It actually isn't that far ahead."

Tara asked the question that had been nagging at her almost the whole time. "How come we haven't run into any monsters or Tartarus deities?" she asked.

"Well, I'm able to sense when some are nearby, and cause of that I am able to lead us down easier paths," Damon explained. The whole time Tara was still never told exactly _what _he was. He knew she was a demigod, and by her Photokenisis, he probably knew she was a daughter of Apollo.

"So, the hard part on our little journey to see the wonderful dragon of Tartarus is coming up ahead, just follow my lead," Damon said, slowing down a little. "Extinguish your light," he whispered to Tara.

Tara complied and with a single thought, the light disappeared. It was dark, but not pitch black, with her eyes adjusting everything just felt grey.

"So, what is this big obstacle?" Tara asked quietly.

"The only way to the cave is through this Cyclops camp up ahead. We may be able to sneak by, but your scent will give us away," Damon replied.

"Well than, what's your plan?" Tara asked. The way Damon explained it all, it sounded as if it was an impossible task.

"We need something to mask your smell. You reek of demigod," Damon added with a scrunch of his nose.

"Thanks for that," Tara mumbled. "But, I know how to manipulate the mist, that may help," she offered.

"Same," Damon said, his facial features started to change, and became a little softer, looking more human, but that quickly reverted back to normal. "With the two of us together we may manage to make the mist strong enough to even cover you," he explained.

"So, we're just going to mask the demigodness of me and we'll be able to sneak through a camp full of Cyclops? I feel like it isn't going to be that simple," Tara replied.

"It'll be easy, let's get this done. It isn't exactly the most comfortable down here in Tartarus," Damon said. Tara nodded, and she started to manipulate the mist, and she felt a different aura around her, a little more menacing, feeling like she fit into Tartarus.

Damon looked at her approvingly, "okay, you're ready." Motioning to follow him Damon silently walked through the trees. He was extremely agile, and almost resembled a cat. Following suit, Tara tried to walk as quietly as possible. Tara smelt them before she heard or saw the Cyclops. It smelt like a mix between rotting flesh and rotten eggs, not at all an appealing scent. Damon opened up a clearing to reveal a large camp, full of ugly, smelly, and brutish Cyclopes.

Tara followed Damon as he crept along the edge, so far out of sight from the single eyes of the monsters just a few feet away.

A particular group of Cyclops nearby was being extremely rowdy.

"How come he gets the leg?" cried one, as he pushed another Cyclops right in front of Damon. He crouched down behind a barrel, ushering Tara to do the same. Just in the nick of time she rolled to the side as the Cyclops got back up.

"What was that for? I'm obviously the best one here. Stop whining and eat the arm," the Cyclops grumbled walking back. That must've just made the other one madder, as a full out fight broke out, and soon that brought in the other Cyclopes into one massive brawl.

"Come on, let's hurry before we get smushed," Damon hissed as he ran ahead, just below the view of the monsters. They finally cleared the camp, and Tara felt exhausted. She just then realized she hadn't eaten or drunk in what seemed like at least a day.

Tara didn't want to ask Damon, it would be a sign of weakness. So, sucking it up, Tara sat up straight. "Where to now?"

"The cave is just ahead. Do you have a weapon?" Damon asked, looking Tara up and down.

She cleared her throat, slightly uncomfortably and nodded. "I have a shield, and a hunting knife. I usually use a bow and arrow but I didn't have one when I woke up here."

"Uh, I don't see a shield," Damon said.

Tara held up her wrist to show the sundial watch. "This changes into a shield," she explained. She was thankful she still had her shield; she had a unique vulnerability, which she had up until then been successful at almost forgetting about. Tara had to resist the urge to reach up and touch the nape of her neck.

"Hmm… that's good than, but I don't think a knife will be enough against the dragon. There should be some weapons outside the mouth of the cave," Damon said in thought.

"Let me guess, from other attempts to slay this monster?" Tara said, less of a question and more of a comment.

"Pretty much, let's go now," Damon said as he led the way. Tara followed as Damon wearily walked into the mouth of the cave, and on the way she picked up a sturdy looking celestial bronze sword.

"Well I should probably tell you who we're up against," Damon whispered as he walked deeper into the cave. It was pitch black, so Tara opened up the palm of her hand and an orb of light appeared, illuminating a few feet in front of them, and the face of an angry golden dragon. Well, it looked more like a Chinese dragon, being long and skinny.

"It's the python," Damon finished as he ducked a swipe of a clawed hand with talons like machetes.

"You mean the one Apollo killed?" Tara asked. Python must've not appreciated the mention of her old foe as she ran at Tara and a mouth full of rows of sharp teeth wide open.

Tara opened her shield and braced for the impact, she didn't have enough information on Python's fighting techniques, making dodging too risky. She felt the full force of the dragon hitting the shield, and Tara barely managed to hold her ground. There were probably going to be some nasty dents in the bronze. Tara moved the momentum of the force to the side, causing Python to slide off.

Tara was shocked to see the head of the dragon morph into the upper half of a woman. "What is your business here," she snarled. Her skin was still golden scales and she wore golden armor covering her chest. Her hair looked like strands of gold and her eyes matched the rest of her as being piercing gold.

"We have a plan to get out of here," Damon responded swiping a stygian iron sword at her side. To his surprise it just bounced off of her scales.

"Don't let the gold appearance fool you, I'm not as moldable and weak as that soft mineral," Python cackled as she returned to a dragon appearance and with an astonishing speed turned and snapped at Damon.

Tara expected him to be done for, but somehow he threw up his sword fast enough to slide Python's teeth right past him.

She racked her brain to remember how her dad beat this monster. It was revenge for her trying to prevent Leto from giving birth to him and Artemis.

Tara quickly blocked Python's claws with her sword, and continued to try and remember exactly how she died the first time as both her and Damon tried to block the flurry of quick attacks. That's it! Tara made her way over to Damon, a plan formulating in her head.

"Last time, Apollo shot an arrow through her forehead, that may be her only weak spot," Tara whispered.

"So, I'll distract her and you go for the shot?" Damon offered. Tara nodded; she didn't at all think it was going to be that easy. Python seemed to be defending her head extremely well, but at the same time she was better at offense than defense… Tara could use that.

Damon jumped over her midsection and cut at her stomach as if he thought that was her weak spot. Distracted, Python turned and snapped at him. Tara jumped from the side and struck right to her forehead, the closer she was she could see a small spot in the middle and a little above her eyes that was duller than the rest. It was a perfect strike with accuracy… the only problem was that her reach wasn't far enough. Tara's blade stopped only inches away from the spot.

The Python turned to Tara and a sadistic grin curled on her lips. Bracing for an attack Tara got her shield ready, but to her surprise, Python switched her course of attack and turned to the unsuspecting Damon. She bit his shoulder and flung him against the cave walls.

"Damon!" Tara yelled shocked. Without thinking she grabbed her knife and flung it at Python, dead set on her weak spot, she knew it was going to be futile. Tara couldn't throw a knife so far away with such accuracy on such a small target. But, to her surprise, the knife glowed gold, and an image of the sun wrapped with a laurel glowed above it as it hit Python straight in the forehead, and through the dull flaw.

Tara stood there for a few seconds, as her damaged shield sloppily retracted back into a watch, and the monster disintegrated into a pile of gold, leaving behind quite a few spoils of war. Before Tara looked she ran over to Damon, who was barely conscious and was paled, with blood coating his shoulder in the shape of bite marks.

"I think it went all the way through my shoulder… that bitch," Damon grumbled as he struggled to sit up.

"Woah, let me heal that, you don't want to hurt yourself anymore," Tara said putting her hands up to block him from moving. She gingerly put her hands on the wound and closed her eyes as she started to sing a hymn to Apollo. She felt her hands heat up as Damon's wound was being healed. It took a few minutes and Tara's strength, but she finally finished.

Opening her eyes she stood up. "Okay, done."

"Thanks," Damon mumbled, obviously not happy he depended on Tara for help. He stood up a little shakily and glared at the pile of what was left of Python, "you even managed to kill her…" he mumbled.

Tara raised an eyebrow entertained, "yep, now, what did we need?"

Damon walked over and looked at all the objects. There was Tara's knife, a gold leather belt full of even more throwing knives that looked eerily like claws, a few golden scales, and Python's chest plate.

"Well, this is what I need, "Damon said pocketing the scales, "here, take your knife and the other knives, they could come in handy… you want this armor? I'm not sure if it's built to fit guys," Damon said holding up the rest of the items.

"I'll just take the knives, thanks though," Tara said reaching over and tying the belt around her waist.

"Well, okay," Damon shrugged, throwing the breastplate behind him. He stood up and walked back over to Tara. "I guess I owe you at least an explanation of everything now… There's a door out of Tartarus, but there are some sacrifices and requirements needed to open it. First off, two people need to open it together, than we need a scale from Python, a vial of death mist, the eye of a hellhound, and the blessing of Tartarus."

"Well, that's quite the list," Tara said with shaky confidence.

Damon nodded, "well, I'm starving, let's go eat," he said walking out of the cave.

**Quinn Peterson **

The train was actually a lot better than driving. It was roomier, and they got to walk around.

"Okay, well, I got a picture of the map, but I'm not sure exactly which dot we should go for… I mean we need to find the major gods, how will we know which are major and which are minor?" Nata asked looked at the phone.

"We'll just have to guess," Drey replied coolly as he leaned back.

Nata jumped when the phone started to ring. "Sorry, just a little wound up…" Nata said before answering the phone. "Mhmm, wait so what? Oh, okay thanks, see ya," Leonata conversed before hanging up.

"Well, that was just Will. Apparently three silver dots appeared on the map exactly where we and the other two groups are," Nata explained.

"And… what does that mean exactly," Chase said boredly.

"I wasn't done, we are being tracked on the map as well as silver dots," Nata continued glaring at Chase, "and exactly twelve dots turned blue as well,"

"So that must be the major gods," Quinn added.

"Yep, and the closest one to us is in Colorado Springs."

"How far away is that?" Drey asked.

"Well, we've been riding this train for a day, and it'll take another ten hours to get to Colorado," Quinn computed in his head.

"Ugh! That is sooo long! Imma go get some food, anyone want anything?" Chase asked as he got up. No one said anything. "More for me!" he chirped as he ran out.

Quinn found himself staring out the window at the passing scenery and slowly doze off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

"Wake up Quinn, dang, you've been sleeping the whole time, even longer than me," he heard someone saying, and he could only guess it was Nata. Quinn drowsily opened his eyes and woke up with a stretch.

"We're here," Drey said neutrally.

"Have a good beauty sleep," Chase joked. Ignoring him Quinn stood up.

"Now, the only problem is where exactly is _here_," Nata grimaced as she started to walk off the train. The four of them walked to a café just outside of the train station. Sitting down and ordering cups of coffee they started to discuss what they needed to do.

"Okay, well, we know it isn't Zeus, Hera, and Apollo," Quinn started.

"That leaves nine other gods, and thousands of places they could be," Chase grumbled. Quinn saw him start to tap the table with a silver whistle, which Quinn had seen him mess around with often.

"Could you please stop," Nata said, glaring disdainfully at the whistle.

"What is that?" Quinn inquired.

"He got it from a huntress earlier in the quest," Nata replied rolling her eyes.

"Of Artemis?" Quinn asked, pretty surprised. They usually tended to stay away from guys.

"Well yeah… but not all huntresses of Artemis-" Chase abruptly stopped as he dropped the whistle in shock. "Guys… it just got like super cold, like ice or something," he said a little freaked out.

"Maybe it's a sign," Drey said sarcastically, but everyone else, Quinn included realized his sarcasm wasn't too far off.

"What were to happen if you used the whistle?" Quinn asked Chase.

"Well, Bryanna said to use it whenever I need the help of the huntresses," Chase replied timidly picking the whistle back up.

"I'm going off a limb, but I think that Artemis is the person we're supposed to find here," Nata said.

"Well use the whistle then," Drey stated.

"But I was gonna wait till the right moment," Chase pouted.

"When the moon was shining in the starry night sky and soft rose petals fell from some unknown source and the quartet played music to set the mood," Nata mocked as she batted her eyelashes overdramatically.

"Fine, I'll do it," Chase said exasperatedly as he blew into the whistle. It made no noise, and seemed to have almost no effect.

"Looks like someone gave you a fake number," Nata said. She looked like she was relishing in this moment a little too much.

"It probably isn't going to happen immediately, gods have some patience," Chase said as he anxiously rolled the whistle around. A few minutes later howling was heard in the distance, and Chase immediately stood up. "That's them!" he exclaimed. From around the corner walked none other than a huntress with a giant wolf.

"Hey Chase," said the huntress that Quinn could only guess was Bryanna. "How can we help? I'm assuming you wouldn't just summon us for any reason."

"We were sent by Zeus to find the other gods to bring them together to fight," Chase explained.

"And how am I supposed to help?" Byranna asked.

"Could you please take us to Artemis? We need to get her to help in order to win," Nata asked.

Bryanna looked around at everyone before nodding with a sigh. "I guess, I'm not so sure Lady Artemis will be pleased very much with this group though, Leonata excluded," she said.

"Just Nata," She corrected through gritted teeth.

Bryanna turned back to the way she came from. "Just follow me," she said. As they were walking Bryanna asked, "Where is everyone else?"

"We had to split up, it was the only way to finish finding the gods in time," Quinn responded.

"Oh my! I forgot to introduce myself," Bryanna said turning to look back at Quinn as she walked. "I'm Bryanna."

Quinn nodded, "I'm Quinn," he introduced. He was shocked at her energy and having no problem with guys, unlike all the other huntresses.

She led them to a forest that was just outside the town. As they walked in deeper the foliage became thicker, and any sign of human life became thinner. Between a hole in the trees Quinn could see a circle of silver tents bustling with huntresses and wolves alike.

"Okay here," Bryanna said as she held back a branch for everyone to pass. Quinn got death glares from almost everyone as the group walked through the camp to the largest tent in the back. Sitting on a silver cushion on the floor was a thirteen year-old girl who was none other than Artemis.

"Hello Bryanna, I was expecting you to come, but not this soon," Artemis said in a voice matured beyond her appearance.

"So you know why we're here?" Nata asked.

Artemis nodded, "unlike my brother I won't wait for the approval of another before joining. You have my allegiance."

"Great! So uh… what happens now?" Chase asked.

"You'll have to get me to swear on the River Styx if you want it to count," Artemis said with disdain.

"So will ya?" Chase asked. Artemis looked at Chase as if he were an egg that had been sitting out in the desert for a year.

"I, Artemis swear upon the River Styx my allegiance to fight against the titans," She said, holding up her left hand.

"Thank you so much," Quinn said respectfully.

Artemis gave him nod of approval. "Now, please, go find your next god. You'll find them in none other than Las Vegas," she explained.

"Would you like me to escort them back?" Bryanna asked.

Artemis sighed, "I'm sorry, but I can't have you go, I need to talk to you. Monique can take them back." Bryanna nodded looking a little hurt. Turning to face them all she waved bye and a Hispanic girl standing at a shocking five feet led them out. She made not a single noise as they walked in an uncomfortable silence back to the train station.

"Well, that went pretty well," Chase said with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

The familiar ring tone of the phone rang as Nata picked it up. "I guess the dot must've changed or something and they are gonna congratulate us," she joked.

Nata grinned excitedly as she put the cell on speakerphone. "Hey guys guess what," she said in a pompous tone.

Quinn recognized the speaker to be Cleo as she spoke in an urgent tone. "Problem- Orcus- Tartarus- army- dead," the phone was cutting off in all the worst places as she tried to explain something that was obviously important.

"Wait what? Cleo, what is going on?" Nata asked in a steady tone. Some noise could be heard from the other side sounding a little like swords but it abruptly hung up.


End file.
